Die Söhne des Grafen Luna
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Verdis Il Trovatore, Luna und Manrico erzählen die Ereignisse aus ihrer Sicht, Slash, nicht zwischen den Brüdern, Rated for Sex, Gewalt und Leonoras Unentschiedenheit
1. Einleitung

„**Die Söhne des Grafen Luna"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Für meine beiden wunderbaren Lunas_

_und meinen ebenso guten Ferrando,_

_die mich alle Facetten dieser Charaktere sehen ließen,_

_und_

_für alle, die nie verstanden haben,_

_worum es in Verdis „Il Trovatore" eigentlich geht._

_An der Handlung von Verdis „Il Trovatore" habe ich diverse kleinere Änderungen vorgenommen, um zumindest eine halbwegs logische Geschichte erzählen zu können. Keine diese Änderungen dürfte großartig die Handlung und die Geschichte selbst verändern._

_Immerhin ist es mir gelungen, den einen Anachronismus aufzulösen, was nämlich ein Troubadour im Spanien des 15. Jahrhunderts tut. Indem ich diesen Titel zu Manricos nom de guerre machte, dürfte diese Frage geklärt sein._

_Vor dem zweiten Anachronismus, woher die Roma vor dem Jahr 1425 in Spanien aufgetaucht sind, mußte ich allerdings auch kapitulieren._

_Dies ist wieder einmal zu einer Ehrenrettung für eine Negativfigur geworden, was aber daran liegt, daß mir noch kein Manrico begegnet ist, der interessanter und vielschichtiger gewesen wäre als der Luna. Der gute Conde di Luna hat einfach mehr erzählerisches Potential._

_Allen Verdianern, die mich für die Beziehung zwischen Luna und Ferrando lynchen wollen, seien gefragt... Weshalb ist Ferrando Luna so treu ergeben, obwohl er durchaus mißbilligt, was dieser tut? Nur weil er schon seinem Vater gedient hat ja wohl kaum, oder?_


	2. 1 Diego

Luna:„E spento !"„Er ist tot!"

Azucena:„Egl'era tuo fratello !"„Er war dein Bruder!"

Luna:„Ei !... quale horror !"„Ah!... Welch Grauen!"

Azucena:„Sei vendicata, o madre !"„Du bist gerächt, oh, Mutter!"

Luna:„E vivo ancor !" „Und ich lebe noch!"

_Giuseppe Verdi, „Il Trovatore", Finale_

Diego:

Noch immer habe ich nicht ganz begriffen, wie es zu all dem kommen konnte, und noch weniger kann ich es fassen, daß alles meine Schuld sein soll. Aber es muß ja so sein. Wie sonst könnte es angehen, daß Manrico, Leonora und Azucena tot sind, während ich weiterhin am Leben bin?

Dabei kann ich mir ganz und gar nicht erklären, daß ich wirklich dieses Monster sein soll, als das ich mir augenblicklich erscheine. Aber dort draußen auf dem Friedhof von Aliaferia zeugen die Gräber meines Bruders, der Frau, die ihm eine Mutter gewesen ist, und meiner über alles geliebten Leonoras davon, was ich getan habe.

Ferrando ist der Meinung, daß es an dem Fluch liegt, den Saviya, Azucenas Mutter, über das Geschlecht der Luna gebracht hat, aber das glaube ich nicht wirklich. Manchmal ist der gute Ferrando, das muß ich leider sagen, auch wenn mir seine Freundschaft unendlich viel bedeutet, ein wenig abergläubisch, und anscheinend traut er mir keinen bösen Gedanken zu, aber es ist meine Schuld, zweifellos.

Das geht auch aus den Aufzeichnungen hervor, die ich, als mir das Ausmaß der Katastrophe bewußt wurde, die ich angerichtet hatte, in der Zelle vorfand, in die ich Manrico und Azucena gesperrt hatte. Mein vermißter Bruder hatte seine Lebensgeschichte aufgeschrieben und in der Zelle zurückgelassen, als ich ihn hinrichten ließ.

Vielleicht macht es einen Sinn, wenn ich seine Erinnerungen mit den meinen vermische, vielleicht gelingt es mir, dann zu begreifen, was geschehen ist mit meiner Liebe, mit meiner Familie und mit mir, und vor allem, warum es geschehen ist...

Ich wurde vor zweiunddreißig Jahren in Zaragoza als ältester Sohn und Erbe des Conde di Luna geboren und auf den Namen Don Diego Nuño getauft.

Die politische Situation war unübersichtlich damals, da es häufig zu Machtwechseln kam. Der König, Don Pedro, begann, alt zu werden. Sein Nachfolger wurde Don Juan, dem dann wiederum von Martin d'Aragon nachgefolgt wurde. Es war schon abzusehen, daß es nach seinem Tod zumindest zu Auseinandersetzungen kommen würde.

In unserer Familie sah es ähnlich spannungsgeladen aus. Mein Vater hatte meine Mutter aus dynastischen Gründen geheiratet. Er liebte sie nicht, ja, mochte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, sondern hatte nur um sie angehalten, weil sie aus einer passenden Familie stammte, und ihre Herkunft tadellos war.

Wäre da nicht die Angst gewesen, mir könnte etwas passieren, die von meinem Vater Besitz ergriff, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich niemals wieder in das Bett meiner Mutter verirrt. Da er jedoch befürchtete, die Luna-Dynastie könnte durch einen Unfall oder eine Krankheit meinerseits aussterben, wurde meine Mutter erneut schwanger.

Mein Vater suchte unterdessen sein Vergnügen bei der Dienerschaft, Bürgermädchen und Damen von zweifelhaftem Ruf. Dabei beging er eine große Unvorsichtigkeit, die sich an unserer gesamten Familie rächen sollte.

Vor unserem Familienstammsitz lagerte eine Gruppe von Zigeunern, die abends ins Schloß kamen, um uns mit Kunststücken zu unterhalten. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Saviya, die aus der Hand die Zukunft las. Ihre Tochter Azucena war ein betörend schönes Mädchen, das wilde Tänze vorführte. Wenn sich bei den folgenden Ereignissen auch meine Erinnerungen mit denen Ferrandos mischen, so sehe ich doch noch deutlich vor mir, wie sie durch die große Halle von Aliaferia wirbelte.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Ansicht bewachen Zigeuner ihre Frauen sehr genau und verlangen von ihnen, daß sie als Jungfrauen in die Ehe gehen. Trotz dieser Tatsache, die meinem Vater sehr wohl bekannt war, ließ er Azucena in seine Gemächer bringen. Sie schien ihn mit dieser Intensität, die später in eine bestimmte Form der Besessenheit umschlagen sollte, zu faszinieren, denn er ließ sie zwei Wochen lang seine Bettgefährtin sein, was bei ihm eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit war. Dann schickte er sie mit ein paar Goldstücken zurück zu ihrem Stamm.

Über der Geburt meines Bruders geriet diese Geschichte jedoch vorerst in Vergessenheit, und als dann kurz darauf meine Mutter im Kindbett starb, waren Azucena und ihr Stamm kein Thema mehr.

Mein kleiner Bruder wurde auf den Namen Don Garcia Nuño getauft. Alle vergötterten dieses kleine Wesen, abgesehen von mir. Ich fand sein Geschreie nervtötend, und die Aufmerksamkeiten, die er bekam, machten mich eifersüchtig. Wieso erhielt er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die doch mir als Erstgeborenen zustand?

Es war nicht zu leugnen, daß Garcia ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Kind war, aber man konnte die Bewunderung für ihn auch wirklich übertreiben.

Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Garcias Geburt kam Saviya ins Schloß und verlangte, zu meinem Vater vorgelassen zu werden. Mein Vater befand sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer, in das ich mich hineingeschlichen hatte, um unter einem der Tische zu spielen.

„Was will diese alte Hexe von mir?" fragte mein Vater den Diener, der sie gemeldet hatte.

„Sie sagte, sie würde es Euch nur persönlich sagen, Herr," antwortete dieser. „Und... ich wagte nicht, ... sie zu fragen. Sie drohte, mich in einen Wurm zu verwandeln."

Neugierig lugte ich unter dem Tisch hervor. Eine Hexe, so etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen!

„Bring sie herein, bevor sie noch droht, mein ganzes Schloß in Ungeziefer zu verwandeln," befahl mein Vater leichthin.

Der Diener verneigte sich und kehrte mit Saviya zurück, die erschreckender auf mich wirkte als noch vor einem halben Jahr.

„Was willst du?" fragte mein Vater schroff.

„Ihr habt meine Tochter verführt, Herr," antwortete sie mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Habe ich?" Er maß sie mit einem sehr beleidigenden Blick. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, an einer Tochter von dir interessiert gewesen zu sein."

„Ihr Name ist Azucena," fauchte Saviya. „Und Ihr habt sie geschwängert."

„Wer sagt dir, daß ich es war?" Noch immer zeigte mein Vater keine Regung.

„Meine Tochter ist nur mit Euch zusammengewesen."

„Selbst wenn ich sie geschwängert haben sollte, wen interessiert das?"

„Es sollte Euch interessieren, Conde," fuhr ihn die Frau an. „Sie wird in unserem Stamm niemals einen Mann bekommen, der sie heiratet, und Ihr seid dafür verantwortlich. Also steht zu Eurer Tat."

„Ich soll dazu stehen, der Vater eines Zigeunerbalgs zu sein?" Mein Vater legte den Kopf in den Nacken und begann, laut zu lachen. „Ihr seid wirklich herrlich naiv. Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich könnte Euch verfluchen, so, daß Ihr bis an Euer Ende nicht mehr froh werdet," Ihr Augen glühten, und unwillkürlich zog ich mich ein bißchen weiter unter den Tisch zurück.

„Ich bin keiner meiner Diener, die nur das Wort ‚Fluch' hören müssen, um in Angst zu erstarren." Seine Stimme erhob sich ein wenig. „Und jetzt verschwinde! Wenn ich dich hier noch einmal erwische, lasse ich dich auspeitschen."

„Das werdet Ihr bereuen!" schleuderte Saviya ihm entgegen, wandte sich um und verließ den Raum.

Natürlich war ich damals noch nicht in der Lage, wirklich zu begreifen, worum es bei dieser Auseinandersetzung gegangen war, doch später wurde mir klar, daß hier das Verhängnis seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

Eines Nachts, es muß einige Monate nach Saviyas Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Vater gewesen sein, erwachte ich durch ein Geräusch. Erschreckt setzte ich mich auf und starrte angespannt ins Dunkel des Schlafzimmers, das ich mit Garcia teilte.

Tatsächlich, dort am Fenster, an seiner Wiege war eine Gestalt zu sehen, die sich deutlich gegen das wenige Licht abzeichnete, welches durch den schmalen Spalt in den Vorhängen fiel.

Was wollte diese Person hier? Vorsichtig ließ ich mich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Vielleicht würde diese Gestalt ja freundlicherweise meinen Bruder mitnehmen, überlegte ich schändlicherweise, und dann würde ich wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen.

Die Gestalt begann, etwas zu murmeln, und die Stimme war weiblich. Sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber bevor ich sie einordnen konnte, riß unsere Amme, die wohl gerade erwacht war, die Vorhänge beiseite.

Über Garcias Wiege gebeugt stand Saviya mit einem wilden Leuchten in den Augen.

Die Amme stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, und schon kurz darauf stürmten Wachen herein, unter denen sich auch Ferrando befand, der gerade in das Wachregiment aufgenommen worden war.

Saviya stand bewegungslos neben der Wiege und blickte zur Tür. Nach einer Weile kam mein Vater, der sich offenbar nur sehr hastig angezogen hatte, durch diese Tür. „Du hast es gewagt, hier einzudringen?" fuhr er Saviya an.

„Ich sagte, daß Ihr es bereuen werdet, meine Tochter der Schande überlassen zu haben," erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Was hast du hier gewollt?"

„Eurem kleinen Augensternchen die Zukunft voraussagen." Ferrando sagte mir später, er habe den Rest des Satzes förmlich gehört, auch wenn sie ihn nicht aussprach, doch irgendwie lag er in der Luft. Er lautete: „... und dabei stellte ich fest, daß er keine mehr hat."

„Werft sie ins Verließ," befahl mein Vater angewidert, und während mehrere Wachen Saviya fortschleppten, holte er Garcia aus der Wiege und schaukelte ihn sanft in seinen Armen, was mich vor Eifersucht beinahe vergehen ließ.

Doch noch am gleichen Abend quälten mich unglaubliche Schuldgefühle. Wo ich so eifersüchtig war, mußte ich doch dafür verantwortlich sein, daß Garcia hohes Fieber bekam. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte und schwitzte gleichzeitig und nichts, was Ärzte, Bader und andere Heilkundige unternahmen, war geeignet, seinen Zustand zu verbessern.

Schließlich schien mein Vater nur noch eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, um Garcias Leben zu retten. Er befahl, Saviya als Hexe zu verbrennen. Er glaubte wohl, wenn sie nicht mehr am Leben wäre, würde der Fluch, der Garcia so leiden ließ, gebannt sein.

An dem Tag der Hexenverbrennung kamen viele Menschen nach Aliaferia. Es war damals noch nicht ganz so alltäglich wie heute, daß Menschen verbrannt wurden; vielleicht war das der Grund, warum der Platz vor dem Schloß schwarz war von der versammelten Menge.

Ich hatte gebettelt, dabei sein zu dürfen, aber meine Amme hatte es verboten. Sie meinte, sie wolle mich nicht die nächsten Monaten wegen Alpträumen trösten müssen.

So saß ich also in unseren Gemächern und lauschte dem Lärm, den das Volk veranstaltete. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, und herein huschte Azucena. Sie wirkte allerdings verändert zu der Person, die damals in der großen Halle getanzt hatte. Ihr Umfang hatte etwas zugenommen, und ganz allgemein schien sie nicht mehr so jung zu sein wie noch vor knapp einem Jahr. Auf dem Arm trug sie einen Säugling, der um einige Monate jünger als Garcia zu sein schien, aber mit diesem durchaus eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufwies.

Neugierig sah ich zu, wie Azucena mit ihrem Kind zur Wiege ging und Garcia herausnahm. Ich machte nicht die geringste Bewegung, um es zu verhindern, sondern sah nur zu, wie sie mit beiden Säuglingen auf dem Arm den Raum wieder verließ.

In einigem Abstand folgte ich ihr, denn wenn ich auch froh war, daß sie meinen Bruder wegbrachte, wollte ich doch wenigstens wissen, wohin sie mit ihm wollte. Sie schleppte ihre Last hinaus vor das Schloß, wo das Brüllen der Menge nur von den Schreien Saviyas übertönt wurde. „Ich verfluche alle Lunas!" schrie sie. „Räche mich, meine Tochter, räche mich!"

Und dann plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Ein kleines Kind schrie laut auf, dann tobte die Menge, und schließlich folgte betretenes Schweigen.

Azucena hatte eines der Kinder in ihren Armen in das lodernde Feuer des Scheiterhaufens geworfen und war entkommen. Für den halb verkohlten kleinen Leichnam, der unter Garcias Namen bestattet wurde, kam jede Hilfe zu spät.

Während ich in mir Art von Entsetzen spürte, die mein ganzes anderes Fühlen taub machte, erlitt mein Vater einen Zusammenbruch.

Einerseits hatte er die Leiche des verbrannten Kindes gesehen, andererseits mußte ihn etwas in seinem Innersten sagen, daß Garcia noch am Leben war. Dieser Zwiespalt schien ihn zu zerreißen. Er verweigerte das Essen, und das und Grübelei ließen ihn immer entkräfteter werden.

Wenige Tage, bevor er starb, ließ er mich zu sich rufen. Er griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie so fest, daß es schmerzte. „Diego, mein Sohn," sagte er mit schwacher Stimme, „du wirst sehr bald der Conde di Luna sein."

„Ja, Vater," antwortete ich ernsthaft, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was er damit meinte.

„Deswegen mußt du mir eines versprechen," fuhr er fort. „Ich bin sicher, daß dein Bruder Garcia nicht tot ist. Ich weiß genau, er ist noch am Leben. Und selbst wenn er verbrannt ist, muß das feststehen. Du mußt versprechen, daß du nicht eher ruhen wirst, Diego, bist du ganz sicher weißt, was aus Garcia geworden ist." Sein Griff wurde noch fester, so daß er mir fast den Arm brach. „Versprich es mir!" Es war keine Bitte, es war ein Befehl.

„Ich verspreche es," erwiderte ich feierlich, und Schuldgefühle zerrissen mich förmlich. Ich war damals noch keine sieben Jahre alt.


	3. 2 Manrico

Manrico:

Ich werde morgen sterben, und nach mir wird es die Frau tun, die ich für meine Mutter hielt. Luna wird es nicht wagen, uns am Leben zu lassen, nach allem was geschehen ist. Deswegen will ich aufschreiben, wie ich, der Zigeunersohn, der Troubadour, der Gefolgsmann d'Urgels in dieses Gefängnis geraten bin.

An meine frühe Kindheit erinnere ich mich nur noch sehr verschwommen. Ich hieß Alfonso Manrique, aber da ich diesen Namen von klein auf nicht leiden konnte, legte ich sehr schnell Wert darauf, „Manrico" genannt zu werden.

Meine Mutter Azucena versuchte, mich innerhalb ihres Zigeunerstammes aufzuziehen, aber irgendwie wurde mir immer deutlich gemacht, daß ich nicht so richtig dazugehörte. Es mochte daran liegen, daß ich meinen Vater nicht kannte, und meine Mutter niemals verheiratet gewesen war. Außerdem, so wurde mir nach und nach bewußt, gehörte mein Vater weder zu unserem noch zu einem anderen Zigeunerstamm. Meine Mutter mußte sich also mit einem Mann eingelassen haben, der nicht aus unserem Volk war.

Als wäre das nicht schon genug gewesen, bot eine gewisse Verwirrtheit, die manchmal sogar ein Fünkchen Wahnsinn zu enthalten schien, bei meiner Mutter eine weitere Angriffsfläche für die anderen Kinder, um mich zu quälen.

Da sie mich nicht wollten, beschloß ich, auch sie nicht zu wollen. Also wurde ich zu einem Einzelgänger, der sich in stille Winkel zurückzog, um dort auf der Laute zu spielen, die ich mir von dem Lautenspieler des Stammes ausborgte, und dazu zu singen.

Da die Lieder, die ich kannte, sehr begrenzt waren, erfand ich neue hinzu, bis man auf mich aufmerksam wurde, und ich bei den Auftritten des Stammes regelmäßig eines meiner Lieder vortrug. Das brachte mir Aufmerksamkeit ein, die ich sehr genoß, aber gleichzeitig verstärkte sich in mir das Gefühl, daß ich gar nicht zu diesem Stamm, ja, nicht einmal zu diesem Volk gehörte.

Wer war mein Vater, von dem ich offenbar dieses Gefühl der Fremdheit erhalten hatte? Ich träumte mir die abenteuerlichsten Möglichkeiten zurecht, von einem Prinzen, der mich zu dem Leben führte, das ich zu führen wirklich bestimmt war, von einem strahlenden Helden in schimmernder Rüstung oder gar von einem kühnen Reisenden durch die verschiedenen Länder der Welt, der mich auf seine Reisen mitnahm.

Nichts von alldem geschah natürlich, aber trotzdem änderte sich mein Leben von Grund auf, als der Stamm im Schloß des Conde de Vizcaya auftrat. Wir spielten unsere übliche Vorstellung herunter, während der sich meine Mutter in einem der Wagen versteckte. Wie ich heute weiß, tat sie das, weil man sie im ganzen Land suchte, um sie auf den Scheiterhaufen zu bringen.

Als ich meinen Auftritt hatte, bei dem ich zur Laute eine selbstgeschriebene Geschichte von einem Prinzen und einer Prinzessin vortrug, setzte sich der Conde auf einmal aufmerksamer hin und lauschte meiner Stimme sehr konzentriert. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, winkte er mich zu sich heran. „Wie ist dein Name, Junge?" fragte er.

„Manrico, Herr," antwortete ich.

„Du hast eine schöne Stimme. Wer schreibt die Lieder für dich?" wollte er wissen.

„Niemand, Herr, die schreibe ich ganz allein," verkündete ich stolz.

„Aber du bist doch höchstens neun Jahre alt." Vizcaya war sehr überrascht.

„Ungefähr. Ich weiß nicht, wie alt ich genau bin."

„Und du machst die Musik und die Texte wirklich ganz allein?" forschte er weiter.

„Ja, Herr."

Über das Gesicht des Conde de Vizcaya flog eine kurze Belustigung. „Vor vielen Jahren gab es in diesem Land viele Männer wie dich, die Laute spielten und dazu selbst gedichtete Lieder sangen," erklärte er. „Man nannte sie Troubadoure."

„Troubadoure," wiederholte ich und wußte, was auch immer dieses Wort bedeutete, ich wollte es sein. „Dann bin ich also ein Troubadour?"

„Ja." Vizcaya lächelte. „Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen. Ich hätte gerne einen Troubadour an meinem Hof. Hättest du Lust, bei mir zu bleiben?"

Ich starrte meinen Gegenüber an. „Ihr wollt mich in Eure Dienste nehmen?"

„Wenn du willst."

„Dann müßte ich mit meiner Mutter sprechen," wandte ich der Form halber ein, denn ich Wahrheit hatte ich mich längst entschlossen, Vizcayas Angebot anzunehmen.

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Sag mir dann, wie du dich entschieden hast."

An diesem Abend kehrte ich in den Wagen zurück und setzte mich neben meine Mutter, die ins Leere starrte.

„Mutter?" fragte ich und mußte sie noch zweimal ansprechen, bis sie reagierte. „Der Conde de Vizcaya möchte, daß ich in seine Dienste trete, Mutter."

„Du willst mich verlassen?" Sie riß die Augen weit auf. „Du würdest deine Mutter verlassen?"

„Nun, ja, ich...," begann ich.

„Habe ich nicht gut für dich gesorgt?" unterbrach sie mich. „Habe ich dich nicht geliebt wie...?" Sie hörte auf zu sprechen.

„Aber Mutter, ich möchte gerne hierbleiben," bat ich. „Ich gehöre doch in Wahrheit gar nicht hierher zu euch. Ich will hierbleiben."

„Ich verliere wieder einen Sohn," murmelte sie, und es erschien mir, als erinnere sie sich an etwas.

„Du verlierst mich doch nicht, ich würde dich doch besuchen kommen," sagte ich ernst, aber auch ein wenig schüchtern. Immer, wenn meine Mutter in diese Stimmung kam, die von der Erinnerung bestimmt wurde, fürchtete ich mich ein bißchen vor ihr.

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, mein Sohn, dann darfst du natürlich in die Dienste des Conde treten," sagte sie mit einer sehr toten Stimme.

Ich wußte, daß ich jetzt eigentlich hätte sagen müssen, daß ich lieber bei ihr bliebe, anstatt im Schloß zu leben, aber das konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich wollte in eine Welt, in der ich mehr war als nur geduldet...

Wenige Tage später nahm meine Mutter einen tränenreichen Abschied von mir, und der Zigeunerstamm zog weiter.

Als sie fort waren, fühlte ich mich einsam, doch wurde diese Einsamkeit durch eine Fülle von neuen Eindrücken aufgewogen. Ich bekam eine eigene Kammer und eine eigene Laute und mußte den Conde, seine Familie und die Gäste, die häufig im Schloß weilten, beim Abendessen mit meinem Gesang unterhalten. Mein neuer Herr war ein wenig sonderlich, aber er liebte meine Musik und verstand sie, wie bisher noch keiner vor ihm.

Ich war bei ihm glücklicher als bei den Zigeunern, obwohl ich auch hier ein Fremder blieb. Die Kinder des Conde duldeten mich zwar bei den Unterrichtsstunden im Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen sowie der kirchlichen Unterweisung durch Pater Antonio, aber ansonsten mieden sie meine Gegenwart.

Die Kinder der Dienerschaft riefen „Zigeunerbalg" hinter mir her und ließen mich nicht an ihren Spielen teilnehmen.

Wieder einmal gehörte ich zu keiner der beiden Welten so richtig hinzu.

Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich todunglücklich gefühlt, wäre es nicht einem anderen Jungen ähnlich gegangen. Sein Name war Ruiz, und er war das Resultat einer Liebschaft des Condes mit einer Frau aus den niederen Ständen. Daher befand er sich in einer nicht unähnlichen Situation wie ich; von den hohen Herrschaften geduldet, von den Menschen aus der Dienerschaft jedoch nur „des Condes Bastard" genannt.

Wir schlossen sehr schnell Freundschaft, da es niemanden sonst gab, der unser Freund sein wollte.

Zwar hatte sich das Schloß nicht als das Paradies herausgestellt, für das ich es gehalten hatte, aber immerhin konnte ich mich hier außer meiner Musik, die endlich verstanden wurde, noch jemanden anvertrauen.

Irgendwann, dessen war ich mir sowieso sicher, würde ich meine Herkunft kennen und in einem Schloß wie diesem leben, in dem dann aber ich herrschte...


	4. 3 Diego

Diego:

Die zehn Jahre nach dem Tod meines Vaters erschienen mir sehr gleichförmig. Ich lernte meine Lektionen bei Pater Tomas di Nissia über den Katechismus und die Verwaltung eines Landes, sowie ein etwas rudimentäres Wissen über Literatur und Musik.

Den Teil meiner Ausbildung, der mit mehr praktischen Dingen zu tun hatte, übernahm Ferrando. Er war inzwischen Hauptmann der Wache geworden, obwohl er nur zwölf Jahre älter war als ich.

Ich vergötterte ihn, denn er brachte mir das Reiten bei, das Fechten und das Jagen. Dabei behandelte er mich wie jeden anderen Jungen in meinem Alter. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, daß ich sein Herr war wie die anderen, er schmeichelte nicht und erstarrte auch nicht vor Ehrfurcht. Er nannte mich einfach Diego, und es gefiel mir, ein normaler Junge zu sein, zumindest für ihn.

So vergingen zehn langweilige Jahre, in denen die aufregendsten Ereignisse die Berichte von Dienern und Soldaten waren, also einfachen Leuten, die behaupteten, daß Saviya in Gestalt einer Eule im Schloß umgehe. Das führte dann dazu, daß einer der Diener, dem auf dem Dach des Schlosses eine Eule entgegen flog, sich so erschreckte, weil er glaubte, Saviya begegnet zu sein, daß er vom Dach in den Burggraben stürzte und dort ertrank.

Ferrando glaubte auch daran, daß Saviya umging, aber ich hielt das für unwahrscheinlich. Warum sollte sie das tun? Mein Bruder war mit ihr verbrannt oder zumindest verschollen und mein Vater tot. Sie war genug gerächt worden, um noch umgehen zu müssen.

Kurz vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag änderte sich mein Leben von Grund auf. Ich litt immer noch sehr unter den Schuldgefühlen, meinen Bruder nicht gerettet zu haben und seine Abwesenheit als solche auch gar nicht zu bedauern, wenn ich in Aliaferia war. Deswegen ging ich, so häufig ich konnte, mit Ferrando auf die Jagd, wobei wir mit Vorliebe allein ohne weitere Soldaten blieben.

So war es auch an diesem speziellen Tag, an dem wir einen Jagdausflug an einem kleinen See in der Umgebung von Aliaferia machten. Es war einer der ersten warmen Tage in diesem Jahr. Wir hatten einiges Jagdglück, und am Abend saßen wir am Lagerfeuer.

„Ihr werdet erwachsen, Diego," bemerkte Ferrando, nachdem wir einen Teil unserer Beute verzehrt hatten.

„Das hoffe ich," erwiderte ich. „Ich habe es satt, wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden."

„Nein, niemand könnte behaupten, daß Ihr noch ein Kind wäret." Sein Blick fuhr über meinen Körper, und irgendetwas ließ mein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. „Ich bin froh, daß Ihr jetzt ein Mann seid. Ich habe schließlich zehn Jahre damit zugebracht, Euch auf diesem Weg zu begleiten."

„Warst du schon einmal verliebt, Ferrando?" fragte ich. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, daß du einer Frau besondere Galanterien erwiesen hast."

„Natürlich war ich schon verliebt." Seine Miene wurde verschlossener. „Warum fragt Ihr danach?"

„Weil ich wissen möchte, was das für ein Gefühl ist," antwortete ich.

„Was für ein Gefühl?" Ferrando lachte. „Es ist nicht _ein_ Gefühl, es ist _das_ Gefühl. Es macht alles andere unwichtig, es läßt Euch im einen Augenblick jubeln und im nächsten weinen. Ihr wollt gleichzeitig leben und sterben und jede Regel brechen, um wiedergeliebt zu werden."

„Das klingt nicht, als sei es der Mühe wirklich wert," meinte ich. „Man muß viel zu viele Schmerzen dabei erleiden."

„Ja, aber die Belohnung dafür ist umso herrlicher." Er sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln an.

Ein wenig nervös wich ich seinem Blick aus, sah auf den See hinaus und rief ganz plötzlich: „Ich werde jetzt schwimmen gehen." Ehe Ferrando einen Einwand erheben konnte, hatte ich meine Kleider abgeworfen und war in den See gelaufen. Das Wasser war eisig kalt, aber trotzdem schwamm ich einige Runden.

„Diego, kommt da heraus," rief Ferrando vom Ufer aus. „Das Wasser ist eiskalt. Ihr werdet Euch den Tod holen."

„Unsinn." rief ich zurück und fror erbärmlich. Ich machte noch einige Schwimmzüge und kehrte dann zurück an Land.

Dort stand Ferrando mit einer Decke bereit, in die er mich einwickelte. „Ihr müßt den Verstand verloren haben," schimpfte er, während er mich zum Feuer führte. „Ein Bad bei dieser Kälte kann üble Folgen haben. Ihr könntet daran sterben."

„So schnell sterbe ich nicht," japste ich und ließ mich von ihm mit der Decke abtrocknen.

Ich war schon längst trocken, als Ferrando noch immer mit der Decke über meinen nackten Körper fuhr, jetzt aber mit einer unvorstellbaren Zärtlichkeit.

Er brachte mich dazu, mich hinzusetzten und nahm neben mir am Feuer Platz. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und strich mir über die Wange, den Hals und die Schulter.

Ich blickte ihn an und las in seinen Augen etwas, das ich nie zuvor darin gelesen hatte, von dem ich aber wußte, was es bedeutete. Ich atmete tief Luft ein und spürte, wie ich zitterte.

„Diego," flüsterte Ferrando heiser und küßte mich vorsichtig auf die geschlossenen Lippen.

Mein Gott, schoß es mir durch den Kopf, Männer taten das doch nicht mit Männern, aber Ferrando wollte mich, daran konnte es keinen Zweifel geben, und ich, ich wollte ihn auch. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht, denn bisher war ich immer der Meinung gewesen, ich würde Frauen mögen, aber in diesem Moment interessierte ich mich überhaupt nicht für Frauen.

Ich warf die Decke von meinen Schultern und streckte mich darauf aus.

„Du willst es auch?" fragte Ferrando noch einmal nach. „Ich dachte, du würdest wütend werden, weil ich mich einfach nicht beherrschen konnte und..."

„Rede nicht soviel," rügte ich ihn. „Laß mich dich lieber ansehen."

Ferrando errötete, öffnete jedoch sein Hemd und zog dann seine Hosen aus. Ich hatte ihn schon häufig nackt gesehen, aber noch niemals zuvor mit diesen Gedanken. Seine breiten Schultern, seine muskulösen Arme, seine schlanke Taille ließen mich Erregung verspüren, und als mein Blick tiefer glitt, entfuhr meiner Kehle ein leises Keuchen.

Er beugte sich über mich und küßte mich erneut, und diesmal öffnete ich meine Lippen, um seine Zunge spüren zu können.

„Diego, du bist so wundervoll," stöhnte er, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Sein Mund ging auf Wanderschaft meine Kehle hinunter über die Brust zum Bauch, wo er kurz verweilte, um dann noch tiefer zu gleiten.

Ich bäumte mich auf, und während meine eine Hand in seinem Haar vergraben war, krallte ich mich mit der anderen im trockenen Waldboden fest, um bei solchen Wonnen den Kontakt zur Realität nicht völlig zu verlieren.

Ich glaubte, vor Lust zu vergehen, als die Welt um mich herum zu explodieren schien.

Ich spürte kaum, wie ich Ferrando gestattete, ein ähnliches Wunder zu erleben, und als ich wirklich wieder zu mir kam, lag er ermattet in meinen Armen.

Wir sahen uns unendlich lange an, bis ich schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Du hattest vorhin recht. Es ist wirklich nicht nur ein Gefühl."

Er lächelte mich wortlos an, und seine Hand strich über meine Brust.

„Tust du es ausschließlich mit Männern?" wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Nein, nur wenn sie Diego Nuño heißen und den Titel eines Conde di Luna tragen." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich wollte dich, seit du zwölf Jahre alt warst, Diego, aber ich wollte warten, bis du selbst entscheiden konntest, ob du mich auch willst. Es ist mir schwer gefallen, aber ich wollte, daß du mich genauso begehrst wie ich dich, und nicht, daß du mir nur einen Gefallen tun wolltest."

„Ich habe nie gewußt, daß du so empfunden hast," murmelte ich. „Daß du mehr als mein Lehrer sein wolltest."

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit Komödie gespielt," erwiderte er. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, meine Gefühle zu verbergen." Er gähnte und schlief dann mit einem glückseligen Lächeln ein.

Ich blickte in den Himmel hinauf, wo die Sterne ihr kaltes Licht aussendeten, und dachte nach. Ich hatte etwas Wundervolles getan mit dem Mann, der mein Lehrer und Gefolgsmann war, etwas, das die Kirche für eine Sünde hielt. Aber konnte so ein Wunder denn wirklich eine Sünde sein?

Wir kehrten am nächsten Morgen ins Schloß zurück. Vielleicht hätten wir unsere Blicke und die Berührungen, die wir tauschten, unterlassen sollen, denn so war es für jede Person im Schloß offensichtlich, daß zwischen uns etwas vorgefallen war, was zwischen Herr und Gefolgsmann nicht üblich war.

Möglicherweise hätten wir auch die nächste Nacht nicht gemeinsam in meinem Gemach verbringen sollen, aber es war einfach zu unwiderstehlich. Es war genauso großartig wie im Wald, während wir uns gegenseitig Liebesworte ins Ohr flüsterten.

Den Tag danach sahen wir uns nicht, weil ich Unterricht bei Pater Tomas hatte. „Ihr habt lange nicht mehr gebeichtet, Don Diego," sagte er.

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe Euch letzte Woche erst gebeichtet, Padre," antwortete ich.

„Und seitdem habt Ihr nicht gesündigt?" Seine Stimme bekam etwas lauerndes.

„Nein," erwiderte ich fest. Sie erzählten doch immer, daß das Weib sündig war. Ferrando war alles Mögliche, aber bestimmt kein Weib. Also konnte es keine Sünde sein.

Pater Tomas schien mir nicht zu glauben, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Dafür beobachtete er mich den Rest des Tages sehr scharf.

An diesem Abend wartete ich in meinem Gemach auf Ferrando, aber entgegen unserer Verabredung kam er nicht. Also machte ich mich zu den Unterkünften der Soldaten auf und betrat Ferrandos Zimmer. Er stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen, Liebster?" fragte ich.

„Ich werde niemals mehr in dieser Weise zu dir kommen," sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Aber wieso nicht?" stieß ich entsetzt hervor.

„Diego, ich habe gesagt, du wärst erwachsen, aber in manchem bist du doch noch ein Kind." Er warf einen sehr kurzen Blick über die Schulter, und ich konnte sehen, daß er geweint haben mußte. „Es wäre besser, wenn du gehen würdest."

Wie betäubt wandte ich mich ab und stolperte zurück zu meinem Gemach. Wie konnte er zwei Nächte lang diese wunderbaren Dinge mit mir tun und mich dann in dieser Weise abfertigen? Er hatte mir gesagte, daß er mich lieben würde, und nun das...

Ich mußte Gewißheit erlangen, das wußte ich jetzt. Ich erhob mich von dem Bett, auf das ich mich geworfen hatte, und lief zurück zu Ferrandos Unterkunft. Sein Zimmer war leer. Ich fragte den ersten, besten Soldaten, wohin Ferrando gegangen war.

„Er wollte zur Zugbrücke hinunter, Herr," antwortete der Soldat nervös.

Ich stürmte hinaus und fand Ferrando tatsächlich am angegebenen Ort.

Ich wollte mich ihm langsam nähern, da wurde mir auf einmal bewußt, was Ferrando hier wollte. Der Burggraben! Und er konnte nicht schwimmen!

Ich stürzte auf ihn zu und riß ihn mit Gewalt zu Boden. „Ich laß nicht zu, daß du das tust," schrie ich. „Du darfst das nicht tun!"

„Warum nicht?" Er blickte mich an. „Ich kann und will nicht weiterleben, nachdem ich diese Todsünde begangen habe."

„Was für eine Todsünde soll das gewesen sein?"

„Ich habe dich verführt." Er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich war dein Lehrer, dein Beistand, und habe dich zu meinem Geliebten gemacht. Ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen."

„Aber ich wollte dich doch auch," wandte ich erschüttert ein.

„Ja, aber du wärst doch nie von allein auf eine solche Idee gekommen. Das ist doch nur geschehen, weil ich dich unkeusch berührte."

„Wer hat dir das eingeredet?" forschte ich wütend. „Pater Tomas?"

Er ignorierte meine Frage. „Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, daß du Schande über das Geschlecht der Luna bringst."

„Ich liebe dich doch," murmelte ich mit wachsender Verzweiflung.

„Das bildest du dir nur ein." Seine Augen waren jetzt tränenblind. „Du wirst die Frauen liebenlernen und sie viel mehr als mich begehren und lieben."

„Niemals!" brüllte ich mit verzweifelter Wut. „Niemals!"


	5. 4 Manrico

Manrico:

Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, hätte nicht eines Tages, kurz nachdem ich genau sieben Jahre beim Conde de Vizcaya lebte, das Schicksal Conde Jaime d'Urgel ins Schloß verschlagen.

Er kam mit einem großen Gefolge, denn er war schon damals ein sehr bedeutender Mann, wenn auch noch nicht so bedeutend wie heute.

Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle mußte ich wieder einmal meinen Pflichten nachkommen und singen. Ich trug einige melancholische Liebeslieder vor, die eigentlich einen großen Kontrast zu der kriegerischen Aufmachung von d'Urgel und seinem Gefolge boten und daher nicht die klügste Wahl waren. Ich merkte es daran, daß die Mienen der Gäste ablehnend blieben, und der Beifall nur sehr karg ausfiel.

Gerade das ließ mich jedoch trotzig werden. Sie würden das bekommen, was ich ihnen zu geben bereit war, aber nicht ein bißchen mehr. Folgerichtig sang ich das sentimentalste Lied, das ich jemals geschrieben hatte.

„Was soll das sein?" rief auf einmal ein Gefolgsmann d'Urgels in die Musik hinein. „Ich habe diese Weiberlieder satt. Spiel doch mal was für echte Männer. Oder bist du dazu nicht in der Lage?"

Ich ließ meine Laute sinken und wandte mich betont langsam an den Störer. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich zunächst schlucken mußte, als ich ihn sah. Er war mindestens zwei Köpfe größer als ich, mit unglaublich breiten Schultern und einem Gesicht, das davon zeugte, daß er schon eine ganze Menge Kämpfe bestritten haben mußte.

Aber jetzt konnte ich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen, das ließ mein Stolz nicht zu. „Warum sollte ich Männerlieder spielen?" fragte ich provozierend. „Für Euch vielleicht? Dafür müßtet Ihr doch erst einmal ein Mann sein."

„Sei froh, daß du nur ein Spielmann bist, sonst würde ich dich jetzt töten," brüllte dieser Riese los. „So bist du es aber nicht wert, daß ich mich weiter mit dir abgebe."

In der Halle herrschte auf einmal Totenstille. Vizcaya blickte mich sorgenvoll an, während in den Gesichtern der anderen die nackte Gier auf einem offenen Kampf zu lesen stand.

„Ihr habt Glück," sagte ich äußerlich sehr kalt. „Ich bin kein Spielmann, sondern ein Troubadour." Ich musterte ihn abschätzend. „Damit dürfte ich ja wohl Euren Ansprüchen genügen."

Der Gefolgsmann d'Urgels sprang mit einem lauten Aufschrei über den Tisch, riß sein Schwert aus der Scheide und kam auf mich zu.

Mein Herzschlag begann, sich zu beschleunigen. Was sollte ich tun? Ich hatte keine Waffe und war diesem Riesen körperlich mehr als unterlegen.

Als erstes legte ich meine Laute aus der Hand.

Da plötzlich hörte ich Ruiz' Stimme hinter mir. „Nimm mein Schwert, Manrico." Er drückte es mir in die Hand.

Ich hatte es schon häufig geführt, wenn Ruiz mir beibrachte, was er in seinen Fechtstunden gelernt hatte, aber ich hatte es noch nie zuvor ernsthaft anwenden müssen.

„Laß dich nicht einschüchtern," flüsterte mein Freund mir ins Ohr. „Er mag stärker sein als du, aber du bist viel schneller." Ruiz mußte es wissen, denn schließlich war er schon seit einem Jahr bei der Schloßwache.

Ich stellte mich mit dem Schwert in Position und wartete ab, bis der Riese den ersten Streich führte. Die Wucht seines Angriffes ließ mir beinahe das Schwert aus der Hand fallen, aber es gelang mir doch gerade noch, den Hieb zu parieren. Seinem nächsten Schlag konnte ich ausweichen, der übernächste durchbohrte mein Hemd, ohne mich jedoch auch nur zu ritzen.

Ich mußte den Kampf beenden, denn gegen einen solchen Gegner konnte ich nicht lange bestehen. Ich startete einen Scheinangriff, ließ mich dann zurückschlagen und wich dem nächsten Hieb mit einem Sprung zur Seite aus, um die offene Deckung meines Gegners zu nutzen und ihm mein Schwert in die Brust zu stoßen.

Er starrte mich entgeistert an, wankte und fiel bereits tot zu Boden.

„Donnerwetter, Ihr müßt mir diesen Jungen und seinen Freund verkaufen, Vizcaya," rief d'Urgel in das Schweigen hinein.

Ich fuhr herum, und auch Ruiz starrte von unserem Herrn zu d'Urgel.

„Mein lieber Freund," begann Vizcaya, „ich kann Euch diese beiden nicht verkaufen. Ruiz de Vizcaya ist einer meiner Bastarde, und Manrico der Troubadour ist ganz und gar freiwillig hier. Er ist ein Zigeunerkind, was einwilligte, mich mit seinem Gesang zu erfreuen. Ihr könnt die beiden allerdings fragen, ob sie mit Euch kommen wollen."

D'Urgel grinste, stand auf und kam auf mich zu. „Du schuldest mir einen Gefolgsmann, Manrico der Troubadour," sagte er.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr, aber ich mußte ihn töten," erwiderte ich verlegen.

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Willst du zusammen mit deinem tapferen Freund mir folgen?"

Ich tauschte mit Ruiz einen Blick. Hier bot sich die Chance, fort zu kommen, die Abenteuer zu erleben, von denen wir immer gesprochen hatten, um uns so auszuzeichnen, daß wir selbst große Herren werden könnten.

Es kostete uns jeweils weniger als einen Moment, um d'Urgels Angebot anzunehmen.


	6. 5 Diego

Diego:

Natürlich begehrte ich Frauen, und ich verliebte mich auch in einige von ihnen. Was ich in meiner sechzehnjährigen Verblendung geschworen hatte, konnte ich natürlich nicht halten. Doch, und das kann ich guten Gewissens sagen, für keine von ihnen empfand ich das, was ich gegenüber Ferrando gefühlt hatte.

Er war noch immer der Hauptmann meiner Wache. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihm zu begegnen, aber ich war nicht in der Lage, ihn fortzuschicken. Seine Familie diente den Nuños schon mindestens so lange, wie es die Condes di Luna gab, und da er selbst nicht den Wunsch äußerte, gehen zu wollen, blieb er halt.

Zwischen uns herrschte ein kühles Herr-Gefolgsmann-Verhältnis, was auch daran lag, daß uns die Blicke der anderen argwöhnisch verfolgten.

Ich lebte ein Leben, wie viele Männer meines Standes es taten. Ich kümmerte mich ein wenig um Politik, wobei ich zum Unterstützer von Don Fernando di Castilla wurde, hatte hier und da eine Geliebte und verbrachte meine Zeit mit der Verwaltung meiner Ländereien.

Und dann traf ich die Frau, die ich so sehr liebte, daß ich alles wegen ihr vergaß, daß ich gegen alles verstieß, woran ich geglaubt hatte.

Ich begegnete Doña Leonora de Sesé am Hof von Don Fernando in Zaragoza, wo sie Hofdame bei seiner Gemahlin war.

Sie wurde mir vorgestellt, und ich war verloren. Ich wollte von diesem Moment an diese Frau, ich wollte mit ihr den Rest meines Lebens verbringen, sie war die Frau, die auslöschen konnte, was in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen war.

Ich beugte mich über ihre Hand und begann, Konversation zu machen.

„Ihr seid also ‚der dunkle Conde'," sagte sie auf einmal.

„Der dunkle Conde?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Nun, ja, ich will nicht indiskret sein, aber man erzählt sich so geheimnisvolle Dinge über Euch."

Jeder anderen Frau hätte ich diese Bemerkung übelgenommen, doch sie konnte es sagen, denn sie konnte alles sagen, ohne mich zu verletzen. Ich hing gebannt an ihren wundervollen Lippen, ertrank in ihren blauen Augen und betete den Boden an, auf dem sie ging.

„Mein Leben war bis heute nicht gerade von Licht durchflutet," antwortete ich. „Aber als ich Euch sah, blendete mich die Sonne."

„Ihr seid sehr glattzüngig, Conde." Sie lächelte, und wäre ich nicht schon längst verloren gewesen, es wäre in diesem Moment geschehen.

„Ich bin nur ehrlich."

„Dann bedanke ich mich für Euer Kompliment. Und wenn ich es zurückgeben darf... Ich mag düstere Männer." Sie lächelte noch einmal, wandte sich dann um und ließ mich atemlos zurück.

Ich hatte noch niemals eine so unverblümte Frau getroffen, aber das machte ihren besonderen Reiz aus. Als zurückhaltende Dame hätte sie ganz und gar nicht auf mich gewirkt.

An diesem Tag erhielt ich keine weitere Gelegenheit mit Leonora zu sprechen, aber auf dem Heimweg hatte ich ein derartigen Strahlen in meinem Gesicht, daß Ferrando, der zu meinem Gefolge gehörte, mich tatsächlich darauf ansprach. „Ihr seht glücklich aus, Herr," sagte er, als er sein Pferd neben meines gelenkt hatte.

„Oh, ich weiß jetzt, was der Himmel auf Erden bedeutet, Ferrando," erwiderte ich, ohne daran zu denken, wie ihn diese Worte kränken mußten. „Ich bin der Frau begegnet, die ich zur Condesa di Luna machen werde."

„Oh, Ihr habt also vor, Euch zu vermählen?" Seine Stimme klang sehr kühl. Offenbar bereute er, jemals wieder ein persönliches Wort an mich gerichtet zu haben. „Dann darf ich also gratulieren?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich habe noch nicht um sie angehalten, werde es aber in Kürze tun."

Bereits am nächsten Tag ritt ich erneut nach Zaragoza, um mit Don Guillem de Sesé, Leonoras Bruder, zu sprechen. Ich erbat mir von ihm die Erlaubnis, um sie werben zu dürfen. Ihn um ihre Hand zu bitten, wäre vermessen gewesen. Leonora war eine Frau, die ganz klar für sich selbst entschied.

Ich erhielt die Erlaubnis, wobei es von de Sesé politischer Selbstmord gewesen wäre, sie mir zu verweigern. Ich stand schließlich hoch in der Gunst von Don Fernando, dem legitimen Erben von König Martin, der in absehbarer Zeit sterben würde, um dann Fernando di Castilla zu seinem Nachfolger zu machen. Auch hätte es wohl wenige Familien im Land gegeben, die ihre Tochter nicht als Condesa di Luna hätten sehen wollen.

Die nächsten Monate verbrachte ich damit, um die Dame meines Herzens zu werben. Ich spielte den düsteren, aber ihr trotz seiner ihn umgebenen Geheimnisse treu ergebenen Kavalier, was mir nicht sehr schwerfiel. Wenn sie mich als jemand wollte, der ein wenig dunkel und bedrohlich war, würde ich ihr diesen Gefallen tun.

Es mag sein, daß ich den geheimnisumwitterten Verehrer so gut spielte, daß ich letztendlich selbst daran glaubte, und sich die gespielte Rücksichtslosigkeit irgendwann in meine echte verwandelte, ich weiß es nicht genau.

Ich weiß nur, daß in Zaragoza ein Turnier stattfand, nach dessen Abschluß ich ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Ich nahm nicht an diesem albernen Kampfspiel teil, aber es war schon exzellent besetzt.

Hätte ich gewußt, daß Leonora den Sieger auszeichnen würde, hätte ich möglicherweise doch teilgenommen, so aber saß ich auf der Tribüne und sah zu, wie leidlich erwachsene Männer sich gegenseitig bei einem Spiel mit Waffen in Lebensgefahr brachten.

Dabei zeichnete sich besonders ein Ritter aus, der eine dunkle Rüstung ohne ein Wappen darauf trug, und den niemand zu kennen schien. Leonora starrte ihn an, als sei er ihr Abgott, und ich verging förmlich vor Eifersucht. Was hätte ich nur für genau diesen Blick aus ihren Augen getan!


	7. 6 Manrico

Manrico:

Ruiz und ich stiegen sehr schnell auf in der Gunst des Conde d'Urgel. Wir verfügten offenbar beide über etwas, das in seinen Truppen bisher gefehlt hatte: die Fähigkeit, auch in aussichtslos erscheinenden Kämpfen niemals aufzugeben, sondern sie noch im letzten Moment zu gewinnen.

Ich bin ein Überlebender vielfacher Todesgefahren, wie ich später erfuhr. Vielleicht machte mich diese Eigenschaft zu einem risikoliebenden Kämpfer, da ich glaubte, ich sei unverwundbar.

In d'Urgels Schloß übten wir uns im Kämpfen, im Trinken und im Herumhuren. D'Urgel sorgte in allen drei Disziplinen für ausreichend Beschäftigung. Ich hatte mehrere Damen regelmäßig zur Auswahl und machte davon auch ausgiebig Gebrauch. Ich mochte Frauen, nicht nur, um mit ihnen das Bett zu teilen, sondern auch, weil sie so anders waren als Männer und so anders dachten, was sie mir geheimnisvoll erscheinen ließ.

Ich stand bereits eine ganze Reihe von Jahren in d'Urgels Diensten, und der Name Manrico der Troubadour war bekannter, als ich mir das jemals zuvor träumen ließ.

Mein Herr machte sich berechtigte Hoffnungen auf die Nachfolge König Martin d'Aragons und war deshalb dort nicht sehr wohlgelitten, wo sich der Einflußbereich von Don Fernando di Castilla, seines direkten Rivalen um die Thronfolge, befand.

Damals fand in Zaragoza ein großes Turnier statt, an dem ich unbedingt teilnehmen wollte, wo ich aber als d'Urgels Gefolgsmann nicht sehr freundlich aufgenommen worden wäre. Also verfiel ich auf die Idee, als eine Art „schwarzer Ritter" zu erscheinen. Ich wollte nach meinen zahlreichen Erfolgen auch einmal einen Erfolg in der Umgebung von Zaragoza erringen, zu der ich mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen hingezogen fühlte.

Also besorgte ich mir eine dunkle Rüstung und ein Schild, das mich weder als d'Urgels Gefolgsmann noch als Manrico der Troubadour auswies. Mit einem bedauern­en Blick ließ ich ebenfalls meine Laute zurück, die bereits zu einer Art Erkennungszeichen geworden war. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr so häufig darauf spielte wie früher, fühlte ich mich doch in irgendeiner Weise verloren ohne sie.

In Zaragoza meldete ich mich zum Turnier und war erfolgreich, obwohl einige der besten Männer des Landes teilnahmen. Ich kämpfte wie von einer höheren Macht gelenkt und warf einen Teilnehmer nach dem anderen aus dem Sattel.

Bis nur noch ein Gefolgsmann von Castilla und ich im Rennen waren, hatten wir beide einen langen Weg hinter uns. Wir standen uns beide sichtbar müde in den Schranken gegenüber, doch vom Willen zum Sieg getrieben.

Die Fahne senkte sich, und wir trieben beide unsere Pferde an. Kurz bevor mich seine Lanze treffen konnte, rutschte ich im Sattel so zur Seite, daß sein Stoß ins Leere ging, wodurch er das Gleichgewicht verlor und durch meine Lanze aus dem Sattel gehoben wurde.

So leichtfüßig ich es in der Rüstung konnte, sprang ich vom Pferd und setzte meinem Gegenüber das Schwert an die Kehle.

Das Publikum jubelte mir zu, und ich genoß meinen Triumph in vollen Zügen. Noch mehr genoß ich ihn allerdings, als ich mich vor der Tribüne verbeugte. Dort saß dich neben der Infantin ein wahrhaftiger Engel. Ihre Augen strahlten im Blau des Himmels, ihr Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht, und ihr Lächeln sorgte dafür, daß mein Herz dahinschmolz.

Mein Gott, ich war in meinem Leben noch niemals einem so wundervollen Wesen begegnet, und ich begehrte zum ersten Mal eine Frau nicht nur, nein, ich war auch noch augenblicklich in sie verliebt.

Am allerliebsten hätte ich sofort mein Visier hochgerissen, aber ich wußte, daß mich dann mindestens Ärger für meine Anwesenheit an diesem Hof erwartet hätte. Trotzdem hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, sie nicht nur durch die eingeschränkte Sicht des Visiers sehen zu können. So jedoch kniete ich nur nieder.

„Ihr habt tapfer gekämpft, dunkler Ritter," sagte Don Fernando. „Wollt Ihr uns nicht sagen, wer Ihr seid?"

„Wenn Ihr nicht darauf besteht, würde ich lieber unerkannt bleiben, Herr," antwortete ich.

„Wie ihr wünscht." Castilla zeigte sich nicht sehr betroffen von meiner Bitte, inkognito bleiben zu dürfen. „Dann nehmt jetzt Euren Siegerkranz aus den Händen von Doña Leonora de Sesé in Empfang."

Ich folgte der Bewegung und stellte fest, daß Doña Leonora genau die Frau war, der ich vor wenigen Momenten verfallen war. Und die Bewunderung in ihren Augen galt mir.

Sie überreichte mir den Kranz, und als sich dabei zufällig unsere Hände berührten, fiel es mir sehr schwer, sie nicht einfach in meine Arme zu reißen. „Ihr wart sehr tapfer," sagte sie mit der wohlklingendsten Stimme, die ich je zuvor gehört hatte.

„Ich möchte Euch diesen Sieg widmen," erwiderte ich sanft, und der Ausdruck, der in ihren Augen lag, ließ mein Herz umso höher schlagen.

In diesem Augenblick existierten wir nur noch füreinander. Keine Person in der Umgebung der Tribüne schien mehr wichtig zu sein.

Nach einem unendlich langen Moment lösten sich unsere Blicke voneinander, da eine allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung herrschte.

Auch ich machte mich auf den Heimweg zu d'Urgels Ländereien, aber ich wußte, ich würde Leonora de Sesé wiedersehen, und dann würde sie die Meine sein...

Eine Woche wollte ich mir Zeit lassen, um dann erneut nach Zaragoza zu reiten. Dort hatte ich dann vor, Leonora de Sesé meine Gefühle zu gestehen, welche mich wie ein Blitz getroffen hatten und meinen Körper und meine Seele in Aufruhr versetzten.

Nachdem ich meine Kameraden so lange von Leonora vorgeschwärmt hatte, bis sie anfingen, mich entnervt zu meiden, setzte ich mich hin und schrieb jeweils ein Lied auf ihre Augen, ihr Haar, ihre Lippen, ihr Lächeln und ihren Liebreiz im Allgemeinen.

Ich hätte nicht so lange warten sollen, denn vier Tage, nachdem ich aus Zaragoza zurück war, starb König Martin und hinterließ ein Testament, in dem stand, er ernenne „den Würdigsten" zu seinem Nachfolger.

Das traf auf d'Urgel zu, aber nach Meinung vieler Personen war das ein Titel, der eher Fernando di Castilla zustand. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden wurden unsere Truppen in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Somit hatte ich keine Zeit, nach Zaragoza zu reiten, denn ich mußte meine Männer in den Kampf führen.

Wir hatten eine ganze Reihe von Scharmützeln mit Männern Castillas, die unterschiedlich ausgingen. Dabei wurde mein Name noch bekannter, so daß nach wenigen Wochen jeder wußte, daß Manrico der Troubadour einer der höchsten Offiziere des Conde d'Urgel war. Es gab Leute, die behaupteten, Castilla habe einen Preis auf meinen Kopf ausgesetzt, aber da war ich mir nicht so sicher.

Trotz meiner militärischen Erfolge und der Popularität, die ich beim Volk erlangte, das mich als einen der ihren betrachtete, dachte ich in jeder freien Minute an Leonora de Sesé. Wir standen jetzt auf verschiedenen Seiten, aber das tat meiner Liebe zu ihr keinen Abbruch. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich sehnte mich immer mehr danach, sie in den Armen zu halten. Langsam konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken als an sie. Ich mußte sie einfach wiedersehen.

Unsere Spione meldeten, daß sich der gesamte Hof Don Fernandos in Aliaferia beim Conde di Luna aufhielt. Aliaferia war nicht weit von dem Ort entfernt, an dem ich mit meinen Truppen lagerte.

Kurzentschlossen griff ich nach meinen Waffen und der Laute und bestieg ich mein Pferd. Unbesehen passierte ich die Frontlinie und war bald in Aliaferia. Dort ging ich zu Fuß weiter und schlich an den Wachen vorbei, bis ich das eigentliche Schloß erreicht hatte. Hier standen keine Wachen mehr. Aber wie sollte ich jetzt Leonora finden? Wo mochte sie sich aufhalten?

Ein Gedanke stieg in mir auf. Ich nahm meine Laute und begann zu spielen. Ich sang meine neuen Lieder, während ich langsam um den Schloß herumschritt.

Ich hatte es bereits zu drei Vierteln umrundet, als auf einem der Balkone eine Gestalt erschien. Angestrengt blickte ich hinauf und erahnte mehr, als daß ich sie erkannte, Leonora.

Ich unterbrach mein Lied nicht, sondern sang es zuende und rief dann leise hinauf: „Doña Leonora, ich bin beglückt darüber, daß mein Lied Euch erreicht hat."

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte sie neugierig, aber ganz ohne Angst. Er schien sie nicht zu irritieren, daß ein Mann unter ihrem Balkon Balladen sang.

„Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet," antwortete ich leise. „Ich zeichnetet mich aus, weil ich ein Turnier gewann, und ich widmete Euch den Sieg."

„Der dunkle Ritter," stieß sie atemlos hervor. „Wenn Ihr wartet, werde ich hinunterkommen."

Ehe ich etwas antworten konnte, war sie vom Balkon verschwunden, und fünf Minuten später stand sie neben mir. „Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, Euer Gesicht sehen zu können," sagte sie und sah dabei noch schöner aus, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht enttäuscht," brachte ich mühsam hervor.

„Nein." Sie lächelte mich ehrlich an. „Ich habe mir Euer Gesicht Hunderte von Malen vorgestellt, aber es war nie so hübsch."

Ich errötete tatsächlich bei ihrer Bemerkung. Noch niemals hatte eine Frau mich dazu bringen können. „Ich kann Euch nicht vergessen. Ich bete Euch an, Doña Leonora," sagte ich schließlich.

„Das macht mich sehr glücklich." Sie berührte mich am Arm, und ich erschauderte. „Ich konnte Euch auch nicht vergessen... Aber wer seid Ihr eigentlich?"

Ich blickte zu Boden. „Man nennt mich Manrico den Troubadour."

„Ich seid ein Gefolgsmann d'Urgels?" Sie starrte mich an, aber es war kein Entsetzen in ihren Augen zu lesen, sondern nur Aufregung.

Ich beschloß, ich gleich die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich bin der Sohn einer Zigeunerin, der beim Conde de Vizcaya erzogen wurde und stehe jetzt auf der anderen Seite."

„Oh, Manrico, meint Ihr, das würde mir irgendetwas ausmachen?" fragte sie. „Halt mich fest."

Ich blickte sie erstaunt an. Sie war so ganz anders als die Frauen, denen ich bisher begegnet war. Aber ich war nicht in der Lage, über ihr Verhalten länger nachzudenken, denn dazu sehnte ich mich zu sehr danach, sie zu küssen.

Ich zog sie in meine Arme und verschloß ihren Mund. Sie klammerte sich an mir fest und preßte ihren Körper gegen meinen.

Es fiel mir unendlich schwer, sie wieder loszulassen, anstatt sie gleich dort im Garten zu lieben, aber das durfte ich nicht. Sie war nicht diese Art Frau, sie war jemand, den man heiratete.

Sie wollte mich offenbar, was es mir noch viel schwerer machte, aber es gelang mir dieses Mal und auch die nächsten Nächte, in denen ich Leonora besuchte, mich zurückzuhalten...


	8. 7 Diego

Diego:

Ich machte Leonora am Abend nach dem Turnier keinen Heiratsantrag. Es hätte keinen Zweck gehabt, denn es war an ihren Augen abzulesen, daß sie nur an diesen geheimnisvollen dunklen Ritter dachte, der das Turnier gewonnen hatte.

Es war in ihrer Persönlichkeit angelegt, daß sie impulsiv handelte, und wenn es ihre Impulse verlangten, eine Weile von einem Unbekannten zu träumen, dachte ich mir, konnte ich auch noch etwas warten.

Ich hätte meinen Glauben, Leonoras sicher zu sein, nicht so festigen sollen, denn als der Krieg ausbrach, träumte sie noch immer von ihren Unbekannten, und ich war durch meine politischen Aufgaben vorerst nicht in der Lage, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Der Tod des Königs stürzte das Land in Chaos und Krieg, in den ich meine Gefolgsleute schicken mußte. So glaubte Jaime d'Urgel tatsächlich, den Thron erringen zu können, obwohl „der Würdige" aus Don Martins Testament doch nur Don Fernando di Castilla sein konnte.

Es gab zunächst nur kleinere Scharmützel, die mich nicht sehr beanspruchten. Mal gewann d'Urgels Seite, mal die unsere, doch wirkliche Entscheidungen fielen nicht. Gleichzeitig fehlte mir aber deswegen die Zeit, Leonora für mich zu gewinnen. Also beschloß ich, um meiner Lehenspflicht nachzukommen und gleichzeitig mein persönliches Leben zu regeln, den gesamten Hof nach Aliaferia einzuladen. Der Aufenthalt all dieser hohen Herrschaften kostete mich ein Vermögen, doch das war es mir wert.

Ich umwarb Leonora, war galant, aber nicht zu sehr, um das Bild des düsteren Zynikers nicht zu zerstören, das ich mir so mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Trotzdem erschien sie mir verändert, sie reagierte anders auf mich und wirkte ganz allgemein abwesend.

Ferrando klärte mich schließlich auf und öffnete mir die Augen. Ich saß gerade über sehr uninteressanten Kriegsberichten, als Ferrando eintrat. „Kann ich Euch einen Moment sprechen, Herr?" fragte er, und es war ihm anzusehen, daß er besorgt war.

„Sicher, was ist los?" Ein wenig Befangenheit war immer da, wenn wir miteinander allein waren. Mein Gott, was hatte ich diesen Mann geliebt, und wie hatte mich seine Zurückweisung verletzt! Ich konnte dieser Erinnerung einfach nicht unterdrücken, als ich ihn dort in der Tür stehen sah, aber ich wußte gleichzeitig, daß das jetzt hinter mir las. Meine Liebe zu Leonora hatte alle anderen Gefühle in mir unwichtig werden lassen. Nur noch sie war wichtig.

„Die Wachen behaupten, daß jemand nachts im Park herumschleicht," erklärte Ferrando.

„Ein Wilderer?" wollte ich uninteressiert wissen.

„Wohl kaum." Ferrando schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sie sagen, er singe."

„Er singt?" Mein Gesichtsausdruck muß nicht gerade ein Ausbund an Intelligenz dargestellt haben.

„Ja, Herr, er singt." Irgendwie gelang es Ferrando ein todernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Und... es scheint, als bringe er... Dona Leonora de Sesé ein Ständchen."

„Er tut was?" Ich sprang auf. Eifersucht stieg in mir auf und begann zu kochen.

„Er singt für sie, und sie trifft sich mit ihm irgendwo im Park," fuhr er fort.

Ich schnappte mühsam nach Luft. Leonora traf sich mit einem anderen Mann! Und noch dazu in meinem Schloß! „Wie kann sie es wagen!" stieß ich hervor. „Und wie kann dieser Mann es wagen? Wer ist es überhaupt?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Es hat ihn noch niemand von Euren Leuten gesehen, nur gehört."

„Ich werde ihn sehen, und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, daß er nie wieder einer Frau ein Ständchen bringen, noch sonst irgendetwas mit einer Frau anfangen kann," tobte ich.

„Ihr solltet nichts überstürzen, Herr," versuchte Ferrando, mich zu beruhigen.

„Ich überstürze nicht, ich habe schon viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt." Ich stürmte aus dem Zimmer, und nicht einmal die Tatsache, daß Ferrando mir ein verzweifeltes „Diego!" hinterher rief, konnte mich aufhalten.

Ich lief hinunter in den Park und blickte mich um. Nirgendwo war die Spur eines Menschen zu sehen, und es war auch kein Ton zu hören.

Ich sah hinauf zu dem Fenster, hinter dem sich das Gemach befand, in dem Leonora schlief. Wie konnte sie es mir nur antun? Ich liebte sie doch so sehr, ich war bereit, ihr meine weltlichen Güter zu Füßen zu legen und alles zu tun, um sie glücklich zu machen, und sie traf sich mit diesem Unbekannten...

Warum wendeten sich nur alle Wesen, die ich liebte, wieder gleich von mir ab? Das war einfach nicht gerecht, und dieses Mal würde ich nicht so einfach kampflos aufgeben wie die Male zuvor.

Leonora mußte mich anhören und zwar noch in dieser Nacht. Ich würde sie in ihren Gemächern aufsuchen, und sie dort dazu bringen, mich ebenso zu lieben, wie ich sie liebte. Ich war sicher, ihr nicht gleichgültig zu sein, denn dazu hatte sie mir ihr Interesse zu deutlich gemacht.

Mit dem Vorsatz, daß sie mich am nächsten Morgen genügend lieben würde, um mich zu heiraten, wollte ich mich auf den Weg in ihr Gemach machen, da fuhr ich zusammen. Von irgendwoher erhob sich eine sehr wohlklingende Stimme zu einer Ballade voller Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit. Auch wenn ich den Sänger als meinen Rivalen betrachten mußte und deswegen abgrundtief haßte, ließ sich doch nicht leugnen, daß ich mich von seinem Gesang berührt fühlte.

Diese Empfindung verschwand jedoch sehr bald wieder, als nämlich plötzlich eine Tür des Schlosses aufflog, Leonora herausstürzte und auf einmal in meinen Armen lag. „Endlich, Geliebter," hauchte sie. „Ich habe schon geglaubt, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen."

Voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung schloß ich die Augen, um sie nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Wie sehr hatte ich mich danach gesehnt, sie in meinen Armen halten zu können, und jetzt tat ich es, aber nur weil sie mich für ihren Sänger hielt. Ihre Nähe brachte mich fast um den Verstand, ihr Körper, den ich so deutlich spüren konnte, ihr Duft...

Auf einmal raschelte etwas, und vor uns stand eine Gestalt. „Treulose!" stieß der Fremde hervor, und vollkommen irritiert hörte Leonora auf, meinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken und ihre Hände über meinen Körper gleiten zu lassen.

Sie machte einen Schritt aus meinen Armen und starrte verwirrt von mir zu dem Fremden. Dann warf sie sich diesem zu Füßen. „Mein Liebster, verzeih mir, ich hielt ihn im Dunkeln für dich."

„Ich verzeihe dir," erwiderte er, nachdem er mich mit Blicken abgemessen hatte. Wir waren tatsächlich etwa gleich groß und von ähnlicher Gestalt, obwohl er vielleicht ein wenig breitschultriger und im ganzen etwas kräftiger sein mochte.

„Ich liebe doch nur dich." Leonora ließ sich von dem Fremden aufheben.

Dieser Anblick war zuviel für mich. „Du wagst es?" schrie ich und wußte gar nicht so genau, ob ich eigentlich sie oder ihn meinte.

Keiner von beiden wich auch nur einen Schritt zurück. Leonora klammerte sich an ihrem Sänger fest.

„Wenn du ein Mann wärst, würdest du dich wenigstens zu erkennen geben," herrschte ich ihn außer mir vor Wut an.

„Wenn Ihr das befehlt, Conde." Er verneigte sich spöttisch.

„Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen," flehte Leonora.

Er beachtete ihre Bitte nicht. „Ich bin Manrico der Troubadour."

Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt zurück. „Du mußte wahnsinnig sein, um hierherzukommen. Ein Anhänger von d'Urgel, dem Verräter, am gleichen Ort wie der König?" höhnte ich, doch gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich sehr betroffen, daß Leonora einen Mann von sehr zweifelhafter Herkunft mir vorzog.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit, mich für immer loszuwerden, nicht wahr?" Manricos Stimme war gefährlich leise. „Ihr müßtet nur die Wachen rufen, Conde, und schon wäret Ihr Euren Rivalen für immer los."

„Du hast soeben dein Todesurteil gesprochen!" Ich kochte vor Zorn. Dieser letzte Vorwurf der Feigheit war zuviel gewesen. „Ich werde dich in Stücke reißen und zwar höchstpersönlich."

„Ich freue mich darauf." Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte mich mit wildem Trotz an. Irgendetwas an dieser Geste kam mir vage bekannt vor, aber ich wußte nicht, was es war.

„Don Diego, ich bitte Euch," flehte Leonora jetzt mich an. „Laßt Euren Zorn an mir aus. Ich bin doch daran schuld. Ich allein habe von Liebe gesprochen."

„Zieht Euch in Eure Gemächer zurück, Doña Leonora," sagte ich mit aller Kälte, die ich gegenüber ihr aufbringen konnte. „Was ich mit diesem Mann zu tun habe, geht Euch nichts an."

„Oh, doch, es geht mich sogar sehr viel an," entgegnete sie kämpferisch. „Ihr habt vor, Euch mit ihm zu schlagen, und das werde ich keinesfalls zulassen."

„Gehe hinein, Leonora," sagte Manrico sanfter als ich zuvor, aber ebenfalls im Befehlston.

Sie starrte uns an. „Ihr habt beide der Verstand verloren."

„Er wird gleich noch viel mehr verlieren," knurrte ich, „wenn Ihr nicht endlich hineingeht, wird er gleich hier sterben."

Sie schluchzte einmal auf und wandte sich dann ab, um im Schloß zu verschwinden.

„Seid Ihr bereit, Conde?" fragte Manrico.

„Ich bin es," antwortete ich mit fester Stimme. „Bist du bereit vor deinen Schöpfer zu treten, Troubadour?"

Er lachte einmal auf, und gemeinsam gingen wir ein Stück in den Park hinein, bis wir auf einer Lichtung angekommen waren, die weit genug vom Schloß und den Wachen entfernt war und trotzdem hell genug vom Mond erschienen wurde.

Ich zog mein Schwert, und er tat es mir nach. Wortlos umkreisten wir uns im fahlen Mondlicht eine halbe Ewigkeit lang. Schließlich machte er den ersten Hieb, den ich problemlos parierte und sogleich nachsetzte.

Wir waren vollständig gleichwertige Gegner, wenn auch Unterschiede zwischen uns bestanden. Er setzte mehr seine Kraft ein, während ich mich eher auf meine Eleganz verließ. Er war jedoch keiner dieser Kraftprotze, die man leicht durch Beweglichkeit besiegen konnte, und so wurde es ein langes Gefecht. Wir kämpften verbissen gegeneinander und wäre der Grund unseres Kampfes nicht Leonora gewesen, hätten wir wahrscheinlich irgendwann aufgegeben.

Doch so schlugen wir uns eine unendlich lange Zeit, bis Manrico ebenso keuchte wie ich. Er startete mit letzter Kraft einen Ausfall, ich wich ihn aus und stolperte über eine Unebenheit im Boden. Wegen meiner Erschöpfung verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden.

Sofort stand Manrico über mir und drückte mir die Spitze seines Schwerts an die Kehle. In seinen Augen leuchteten Triumph und Wildheit.

„Na, los, worauf wartest du noch?" fauchte ich ihn an. „Stoß schon zu!" Ich schloß die Augen und wartete. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn es hier vorbei sein würde, wenn die Geschichte der Luna auf dieser monddurchfluteten Lichtung endete. Es war immerhin auch ein Weg, den Fluch aufzuheben, der auf unserem Geschlecht lag.

Noch immer wartete ich darauf zu spüren, wie der Stahl an meiner Kehle in diese eindrang, doch nichts geschah. Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen wieder.

Manrico stand unverändert über mir, aber sein Gesicht wirkte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Als unsere Blicke sich trafen, wich er voller Entsetzen zurück, ließ sein Schwert fallen und taumelte davon. Ich sah ihn irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden und war allein.

Schwer atmend blieb ich am Boden liegen. Was hatte ihn nur zurückgehalten? Er hätte mich ohne weiteres töten können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Sollte ich ihm dafür etwa dankbar sein? Nein, ich wollte und konnte keine Dankbarkeit Manrico gegenüber fühlen. Er war der Mann, der mir Leonora abspenstig gemacht hatte, er stand auf der Seite d'Urgels, er hatte mich im Duell besiegt, und nun bereitete er mir auch noch die Demütigung, mein Leben geschont zu haben.

Es bereitete mir Mühe, mich aufzurappeln, mein Schwert zurück in die Scheide zu stecken und Manricos aufzuheben. Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß. Es fiel mir schwer, meine Niederlage zu verkraften, und das Gefühl der Demütigung nagte an mir.

Nicht weit vom Schloß entfernt stieß ich fast mit Ferrando zusammen. „Gott sei Dank, Herr, daß Ihr am Leben seid," sagte er. „Ist er tot?"

„Woher weißt du davon?" wollte ich wissen.

„Doña Leonora sagte mir, daß Ihr Euch duellieren wolltet mit einem von d'Urgels Männern," antwortete er.

„Sie hat es dir gesagt?" Wieso hatte Leonora dadurch Manrico in Gefahr gebracht? Hatte sie vorgehabt, ihn durch eine Störung des Kampfes vor mir zu retten, oder hatte sie gar mich vor ihm retten wollen?

„Ja, Herr, sie bat mich, nach Euch zu sehen. Habt Ihr ihn getötet?"

„Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat gesiegt und mich am Leben gelassen, obwohl er mich hätte töten können."

„Er hat was getan?" fragte Ferrando verständnislos.

„Er hat mich zum Narren gehalten," brach es aus mir heraus. „Er hat mich gedemütigt. Zutiefst gedemütigt."

„Diego," sagte Ferrando hilflos, „was hat er dir da nur angetan?"

Ich schluchzte einmal lautlos auf. Es war einfach alles zuviel für mich gewesen. „Es geht wieder alles schief, Ferrando, es mißlingt mir wieder alles. Der Fluch..."

„Psst," machte er und zog mich in seine Arme, um mich festzuhalten. Ich fühlte mich getröstet und schämte mich nicht meiner Verzweiflung. „Dafür wird dieser Mann bezahlen," drohte er. „Ich werde ihm nicht erlauben, dich noch einmal zu verletzen, Diego."


	9. 8 Manrico

Manrico:

Ich würde rückblickend den größten Fehler meines Lebens darin sehen, daß ich Luna nach unserem Zweikampf am Leben ließ. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, in dem ich immer daran dachte, daß er der Mann war, der Leonora bedrängte. Als er zu Boden stürzte, setzte ich ihm sofort das Schwert an die Kehle

„Na, los, worauf wartest du noch?" keuchte er haßerfüllt, und in seinen Augen brannte nackte Abscheu. „Stoß schon zu." Er schloß die Augen.

Ich starrte auf ihn herunter und umfaßte den Griff meines Schwerts fester. Ich konnte ihn jetzt für immer beseitigen, ihn, den Mann, der durchaus bei Leonora Gefühle geweckt hatte, wie ich sehr wohl wußte, dem glühendem Anhänger Don Fernando di Castillas.

„Töte ihn nicht," sagte plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Laß ihn am Leben. Sein Tod wird dir nichts nützen, er wird dich als Toter unnachgiebiger verfolgen als als Lebender. Willst du ihn und die Erinnerung daran denn nie wieder loswerden?" Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und drängender, so daß sie beinahe in meinem Kopf dröhnte.

Diesen Moment suchte sich Luna aus, um die Augen wie­der zu öffnen. Es lag Verwirrung darin, und plötzlich wurde mir klar, daß ich ihn tatsächlich nicht töten konnte. Ich konnte einfach nicht und ahnte gleichzeitig nicht, weshalb ich es nicht vermochte. Es erschreckte mich, weil ich noch niemals zuvor Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, einen Feind zu töten.

Das Schwert entglitt meiner Hand, und ich wankte zur Seite. Mühsam stolperte ich von der Lichtung, verschwand irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen und lief. Ich habe keine Erinnerung daran, ob ich geradeaus lief oder große Umwege machte, aber irgendwann und irgendwie gelangte ich zu meinem Pferd.

Ich stieg auf und ritt zurück in mein Lager, wobei ich mich darüber ärgerte, diese einmalige Gelegenheit, die ich gehabt hatte, aus einem Moment der Schwäche heraus nicht genutzt zu haben.

„Du hast Besuch," empfing mich Ruiz im Lager.

„Besuch?" wollte ich geistesabwesend wissen.

„Eine Gruppe Zigeuner ist zum Handeltreiben im Lager," antwortete Ruiz. „Deine Mutter ist bei ihnen."

„Meine Mutter?" murmelte ich erstaunt. Was wollte sie in dieser Gegend? Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, daß sie gekommen war. Seit ich in die Dienste Vizcayas und dann d'Urgels getreten war, hatte ich sie etwa einmal im Jahr gesehen, wenn sie mit dem Stamm in meiner Nähe war. Es waren keine sehr herzlichen Begegnungen gewesen von meiner Seite aus, da ich mich immer ein wenig unbehaglich in der Gegenwart meiner Mutter fühlte. Ich empfand sie als zu einem Teil meines Lebens zugehörig, das ich schon längst nicht mehr führte, und ihre überschwenglichen Liebesbeweise machten mich verlegen.

Es blieb mir jedoch nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu begrüßen.

„Mein Manrico," rief sie aus und preßte mich an sich.

Zögernd erwiderte ich die Umarmung und löste sie dann soweit, daß ich sie ansehen konnte. In den letzten Jahren war alles aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, was darauf hingedeutet hatte, daß sie als junges Mädchen eine Schönheit gewesen sein mußte. Es erschreckte mich immer wieder, daß ihr Gesicht so tot wirkte, und daß einzig ihre Augen darin zu leben schienen. „Was tust du hier, Mutter?" fragte ich schließlich.

„Ich hatte eine Vision," antwortete die mit jener Stimme, die sie immer benutzte, um die Zukunft zu prophezeien. „Du bist in großer Gefahr, mein Sohn."

„Wir haben Krieg, Mutter. Da ist man ständig in Gefahr."

„Nein," sie schüttelte entsetzt von etwas, das nur sie sah, den Kopf, „es ist nicht der Krieg. Es ist ein einzelner Mann, der dich töten wird; es ist der Haß dieses Mannes."

„Haß?" Ich lachte leise auf. „Ich habe heute einen Mann getroffen, der mich haßt. Wir lieben die selbe Frau und haben uns duelliert."

„Wer ist dieser Mann?" wollte sie hastig wissen.

„Der Conde di Luna."

Sie wich einige Schritte zurück. „Du hast ihn getötet, nicht wahr, du hast ihn getötet?"

„Ich hatte die Gelegenheit dazu, aber ich habe es nicht getan," erklärte ich. „Irgendetwas hinderte mich daran."

„Du hast ihn am Leben gelassen?" schrie sie mich an. „Du hättest ihn töten müssen." Sie sah so haßerfüllt aus, daß ich mich fast vor ihr fürchtete. „Jemand wie er darf nicht leben."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn wirklich töten müssen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte," gab ich zu, denn ich war von diesem Abend zu erschöpft, um mich mit ihr zu streiten.

Ich grämte mich noch einige Tage über mein dummes Mitleid Luna gegenüber, denn nun konnte ich selbstverständlich auch nicht mehr nach Aliaferia hinüberreiten, um Leonora zu sehen. Luna ließ das Schluß jetzt bestimmt wesentlich besser bewachen als bisher, und ihm in die Hände zu fallen, wollte ich nicht riskieren.

So verbrachte ich die Zeit mit meiner Mutter, die mich sehr in Beschlag legte. Ich bin nicht so ganz sicher, ob ihr ihr Sohn tatsächlich gefiel. Vermutlich hätte sie es lieber gesehen, wenn ich mich in ein Mädchen ihres Stammes verliebt hätte anstatt in eine adelige Hofdame, und daß ich Soldat war, schien ihr auch nicht zu gefallen.

Immerhin hörte ich sie irgendwann einmal murmeln: „Wenigstens stehst du auf der richtigen Seite."

Zwei Wochen nach dem Zweikampf ließ d'Urgel mich zu sich rufen. „Es wird zu einer Schlacht bei Pelilla kommen," sagte er und bezeichnete den Punkt auf der Karte, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag. „Und ich möchte, daß du die rechte Flanke übernimmst."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Herr."

„Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich." D'Urgel lächelte. „Meine Spione halten es für möglich, daß Castilla diese Seite besonders decken wird. Es ist also mit einigem Risiko verbunden."

„Gut." Weshalb sollte mich das erschrecken? Gefahr gehörte zu meinem Leben dazu wie die Musik.

„Wenn es dir gelingt, diese Seite zu halten, werde ich dich reich belohnen," versprach der Conde. „Was wünscht du dir am meisten, Manrico?"

Ich atmete tief durch. „Mein größter Wunsch wäre die Möglichkeit, Doña Leonora de Sesé heiraten zu können, wenn der Krieg mit Eurem Sieg geendet hat."

„Das ist kein Problem. Wenn ich König bin, werde ich dir selbstverständlich ein Lehen zukommen lassen, das groß genug ist, damit du ein würdiger Bewerber um die Hand einer de Sesé bist."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll, Herr," brachte ich voller Glück hervor.

„Indem du die rechte Flanke hältst, Manrico." Mit einer Handbewegung war ich entlassen.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, die Truppen zu inspizieren und alles für die Schlacht vorzubereiten. Wir waren schon fast bereit zum Aufsitzen, da kam meine Mutter auf mich zu und klammerte sich an mir fest. „Hüte dich vor Luna, Manrico, hüte dich vor ihm," stieß sie hervor.

„Ja, Mutter, ich werde ihm, soweit es möglich ist, aus dem Weg gehen," antwortete ich ihr ein wenig gereizt. Manchmal ging sie mir mit ihren Visionen doch ziemlich auf die Nerven, aber diesmal hätte ich wohl besser auf sie gehört.

Wir ritten in eine Schlacht, die zumindest auf meinem Kampfabschnitt in einer Katastrophe endete. Castilla hatte auf der rechten Flanke eine Übermacht zusammengezogen, gegen die meine kleine Schar keine Chance hatte.

Wir kämpften verbissen, doch um mich herum fielen ein Mann nach dem anderen. Es war die Hölle. Überall war Blut, es lagen Leichen von Menschen und Pferden auf der Erde und dann diese Schreie...

Mein Pferd brach unter einem Lanzenstoß zusammen. Ich konnte noch gerade zur Seite springen, bevor es mich unter sich begraben konnte. Ich blickte mich um und kämpfte zu Fuß weiter, aber schon nach einigen Minuten mußte ich feststellen, daß ich zu den wenigen aus d'Urgels Heer gehörte, die noch am Leben waren.

Plötzlich entdeckte ich vor mir Luna auf einem pechschwarzen Pferd in seiner schwarzen Kampfkleidung. Ich packte mein Schwert und wollte auf ihn zustürzen, um das zu beenden, was ich bei unserem Zweikampf begonnen hatte.

„Wage es nicht, Troubadour," war hinter mir eine Stimme zu hören. Ich fuhr herum, und mir drang die Klinge eines hochgewachsenen Mannes, auf dessen Harnisch das Wappen der Luna prangte, in die Brust.

Ich ging in die Knie. Links und rechts von diesem Mann standen zwei weitere Soldaten Lunas, die ebenfalls ihre Schwerter in meinen Körper stießen.

Die Welt vor meinen Augen verschwamm, ich fiel rückwärts zu Boden und verlor das Bewußtsein.


	10. 9 Diego

Diego:

Ich sah Manrico in der Schlacht von Pelilla auf mich zustürmen und wollte gerade vom Pferd steigen, um mich ihm entgegenzustellen, da erschien Ferrando mit zwei unserer Männer hinter ihm. Ich sah, wie Manrico herumfuhr und von drei Stichen getroffen zu Boden stürzte.

Kaltblütig beobachtete ich, wie er fiel. Ich empfand keinerlei Freude über seinen Tod, aber auch kein Bedauern. Es überraschte mich, denn eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, seinen Tod feiern zu können, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab.

Mit Manricos Blut bespritzt kam Ferrando zu mir herüber. „Er ist tot, Herr, oder wird es zumindest bald sein," sagte er.

„Du hättest ihn mir überlassen können," erwiderte ich ein wenig ärgerlich. „Es war nicht nötig, ihn einfach niederzumetzeln."

„Es war nötig," widersprach Ferrando mir. „Ich hatte geschworen, daß er Euch niemals wieder demütigen wird, und diesem Schwur mußte ich halten."

Verlegen blickte ich zu Boden. Ich wollte nicht an jenen Moment der Schwäche erinnert werden, der mich nach dem Zweikampf umfangen hatte. „Laß zum Sammeln blasen," befahl ich schließlich. „Es wird Zeit, diesen ungastlichen Ort zu verlassen."

Auf dem Rückritt nach Aliaferia dachte ich darüber nach, wie Leonora die Nacht von Manricos Tod aufnehmen würde. Sollte ich abwarten, bis sie davon durch Zufall erfuhr? Nein, das erschien mir keinesfalls richtig zu sein. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht konnte ich sie ja über seinen Tod hinwegtrösten und dann doch noch für mich gewinnen?

Sobald wir mein Schloß erreicht hatten, erstattete ich dem Infanten Bericht über unseren Sieg und ging dann in meine Gemächer, um meine Kleidung zu wechseln. Ich trug mein übliches Schwarz, was ich diesmal mehr als angemessen fand, als ich Leonoras Gemächer betrat.

Sie lief nervös auf und ab, während ihre Freundin Ines de la Villarta am Fenster saß und stickte.

„Don Diego, Ihr seid zurück!" begrüßte Leonora mich. Bildete ich es mir nur ein oder schwang ein Hauch von Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme mit? „Habt Ihr einen Sieg davongetragen?"

„Ja, unsere Seite hat gesiegt." Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich muß Euch allein sprechen, Doña Leonora."

„Warum?" Anscheinend wollte sie nicht sehr gerne mit mir allein sein.

„Ich muß Euch etwas mitteilen, was die heutigen Kampfhandlungen betrifft." Ich wandte mich an Ines de la Villarta. „Ich weiß, daß es nicht üblich ist, daß ein Mann und eine Frau allein bleiben, wenn sie nicht miteinander verheiratet sind, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, daß ich Doña Leonora allein spreche, Doña Ines."

Leonoras Freundin blickte unschlüssig von ihr zu mir und ließ uns dann allein.

„Was habt Ihr mir so Wichtiges zu sagen, Don Diego?" fragte Leonora kühl. Anscheinend hatte sie mir den Zweikampf mit Manrico noch nicht völlig verziehen.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Ihr es von mir erfahrt, statt durch irgendwelche Gerüchte," begann ich. „Manrico ist tot."

„Nein!" stieß sie hervor und klammerte sich an der Lehne eines Stuhls fest.

„Es ist leider die Wahrheit." Ihr verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck schnitt mir ins Herz.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet!" schrie sie anklagend.

„Nein, ich sah ihn nur fallen." Ich blickte zu Boden.

Durch ihren Körper lief ein Zittern, und dann wurde sie von Schluchzern geschüttelt. „Manrico...," flüsterte sie tonlos, und in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

Für einen Moment hatte ich gezögert, aber nun nahm ich Leonora in die Arme, um sie zu trösten. Sie schlug um sich, wollte sich losreißen, aber ich hielt sie mit eisernem Griff, bis sie ihren Widerstand aufgab und an meiner Schulter zu weinen begann.

Ich hielt sie ganz fest, doch es fiel mir so unendlich schwer, mich auf tröstende Berührungen zu beschränken, da ich so häufig davon geträumt hatte, wie es sein würde, Leonora in den Armen zu halten.

Ihre Tränen durchnäßten mein Hemd, doch noch immer krallte sie sich an mir fest, selbst als ihr Atem nur noch stoßweise ging. Schließlich, es hatte bestimmt mehrere Stunden gedauert, löste sie sich aus meiner Umarmung und blickte mich wie einen vollkommen Fremden an. „Ich hoffe, daß Ihr mir meinen Ausbruch verzeihen könnt, Don Diego," sagte sie sehr förmlich, aber mit rauher Stimme.

„Von welchem Ausbruch sprecht Ihr?" fragte ich verbindlich, während sich mein Herz danach sehnte, ihr zu beweisen, daß ihr Leben jetzt noch nicht vorbei sein mußte. Aber das durfte ich nicht, denn dann hätte ich sie bestimmt endgültig verloren.

„Ich danke Euch." Sie blickte zu Boden. „Ich würde gerne nach Hause zurückkehren."

„Ich stelle Euch selbstverständlich ein Gefolge zur Verfügung." Ich lächelte Leonora liebevoll an. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, daß sie Aliaferia verließ, aber ich glaubte, sie jetzt nur noch als verständnisvoller Freund gewinnen zu können. Daher mußte ich sie vorerst ziehen lassen.


	11. 10 Manrico

Manrico:

Ich war so lange bewußtlos, daß ich nicht mehr sagen kann, wie viele Tage es waren. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich in einem Zelt auf einem einfachen Lager liegend. Durch den Eingangsspalt konnte ich Berge sehen, die mir vage vertraut vorkamen, die ich aber schon lange nicht mehr erblickt hatte.

Ich versuchte, mich zu bewegen, aber das war unmöglich, denn in meiner Brust verursachte jede Bewegung höllische Schmerzen. Also blieb ich so ruhig wie möglich liegen und bemühte mich, nur den Kopf zu drehen.

„Manrico, mein Sohn," rief meine Mutter aus, die neben meinem Lager saß, „du bist aufgewacht."

„Wo bin ich?" fragte ich mit sehr trockenem Mund.

„Zuhause," antwortete meine Mutter liebevoll.

Zuhause? Wo um Gottes Willen war mein Zuhause? Im Zigeunerlager? In Vizcayas Schloß? Bei d'Urgel? Meine Mutter mußte das Zigeunerlager meinen, denn sie sah nur dieses als mein Zuhause an. Daher also auch die Berge; ich mußte wohl irgendwo in den Bergen von Vizcaya sein.

„Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?" wollte ich wissen.

„Nach der Schlacht bei Pelilla sagte man mir, du seiest gefallen," erzählte meine Mutter. „Ich bin daraufhin losgezogen, um deine Leiche zu suchen, um dir ein anständiges Begräbnis zu verschaffen." Sie lächelte ein wenig geistesabwesend. „Und dann berührte ich dich und stellte fest, daß deine Wunden noch bluteten. Du atmetest noch. Also habe ich dich verbunden und hierher bringen lassen."

„Weiß d'Urgel, daß ich noch am Leben bin?"

„Niemand außer unserem Stamm weiß, daß du lebst." Es klang, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, daß mein Überleben sonst niemand etwas angehen würde.

„Das heißt, daß mich alle für tot halten...," murmelte ich. „Leonora, Ruiz, d'Urgel - und Luna!"

„Sie sagten, daß es seine Leute waren, die dir das antaten, mein Junge," sagte meine Mutter. „Du hast dir einen schlechten Dienst erwiesen, ihm nach eurem Zweikampf am Leben zu lassen."

„Diesen Schluß habe ich auch schon gezogen." Ich schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Schwöre mir, daß du ihn das nächste Mal tätest." Ihre Stimme bebte. „Schwöre mir, daß er das nächste Zusammentreffen nicht überleben wird."

„Ich schwöre," brachte ich hervor und schlief wieder ein.

Meine Genesung ging langsam vonstatten. Ich war zwar bald in der Lage, d'Urgel und Ruiz Nachrichten zu senden, daß ich am Leben war, aber zu mehr war ich eine ganze Weile nicht fähig, und selbst wenn es mir gelungen wäre, hätte meine Mutter es zu verhindern gewußt.

Abgesehen von meinem körperlichen Zustand ging es mir auch sonst nicht sehr gut. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig in meine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Nach wie vor war ich der Außenseiter, der Eindringling, der nur geduldet wurde. Es war so anders als in meiner Welt, wo ich der bewunderte Anführer und Kämpfer war.

Dazu kam, daß ich keine Möglichkeit sah, Leonora eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Sie mußte schließlich an meinen Tod glauben, und vielleicht gab sie dann ja dem Drängen Lunas nach...

Nein, ich mußte wirklich machen, daß ich wieder auf die Beine kam, um Leonora wiederzusehen.

Etwa zwei Wochen nach meinem ersten Erwachen erhob ich mich trotz der Schmerzen von meinem Lager. Es war früher Morgen, und der Großteil des Stammes war gerade dabei, sich für die Aufgaben des Tages vorzubereiten.

Meine Mutter saß am Lagerfeuer und starrte in die Glut. Sie erweckte in mir den Eindruck, als würde sie sich in einer anderen Welt und Zeit befinden. „Flammen!" stieß sie ganz unvermittelt hervor, und es klang wie ein Hilfeschrei. „Überall Flammen! Die Menschen schreien vor Freude, weil eine Frau verbrannt wird. Sie schreit, doch die Leute lachen nur und verhöhnen sie." Sie schien wie unter einem Zwang zu stehen, diese Worte herauszuschreien.

Die anderen Zigeuner schienen sich nicht besonders für ihre Vision zu interessieren. Offenbar kam so etwas häufiger vor, aber mir war es neu.

Neu war allerdings nicht, daß sie ins Leere starrte und dabei „Räche mich!" in sehr beschwörendem Tonfall ausrief. Das hatte ich früher schon gehört. Vielleicht gelang es mir ja diesmal zu erfahren, was dahinter steckte.

Ich wartete ab, bis der Stamm sich zerstreut hatte, dann nahm ich neben meiner Mutter Platz. „Erzähle mir, was für eine Vision du hattest," bat ich sanft.

„Das ist keine Vision. Das ist die Vergangenheit, Sohn." Eine Spur von Leben kehrte in sie zurück.

„Dann erzähle mir von der Vergangenheit.

„Die Vergangenheit? Du kennst sie nicht, denn dich trieb der Ehrgeiz fort, bevor ich immer wieder davon heimgesucht wurde."

Ich überhörte den versteckten Vorwurf und wartete gespannt auf ihre Erklärung.

„Es ist die Geschichte vom Tod deiner Großmutter. Der verfluchte Conde behauptete, sie hätte versucht, seinen Sohn zu verhexen, und ließ sie verbrennen."

„Oh, Gott," murmelte ich erschreckt. Kein Wunder, daß meine Mutter zeitweilig verwirrt wirkte.

„Ich folgte ihr zum Scheiterhaufen," sprach sie weiter. „Während sie das Feuer anzündeten, schrie sie laut ‚Räche mich!' Ich wandte mich um, lief ins Schloß hinein und raubte den Sohn des Condes. Mit seinem und mit meinem Kind in den Armen ging ich zurück zum Feuer." Sie stand auf und schwitzte und zitterte gleichzeitig. Ihren Augen war abzulesen, daß sie all das gerade noch einmal durchleben mußte. „Das Weinen des Kindes... Es zerriß mir das Herz, aber dann, dann hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter, ‚Räche mich!'... Ich... ich zitterte... und warf dann... das Opfer ins Feuer. Und dann blickte ich neben mich... Da lag der Sohn des Conde..."

„Was?" Auch ich sprang auf.

„Ich habe meinen eigenen Sohn verbrannt!" schrie sie mich an.

Ich packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, was ich gehört hatte; es war zu grauenhaft. „Dann bin ich nicht dein Sohn? Aber wer bin ich dann?"

Mein Schütteln schien sie wieder zu Verstand zu bringen. „Du bist mein Sohn," sagte sie ruhig.

„Aber eben sagtest du...," wandte ich ein.

„Sagte ich das?" Offensichtlich hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Wenn ich mich an damals erinnere, kommen närrische Dinge über meine Lippen. War ich dir nicht immer eine zärtliche Mutter?"

„Wie könnte ich es leugnen?" fragte ich resigniert zurück. Wenn sie in dieser Weise anfing, würde sie nichts weiter preisgeben. Aber hatte sie nicht vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt? War ich möglicherweise der Sohn eines Conde? Dann hatte es ja einen Grund, daß ich mich bei den Zigeunern nie wirklich zuhause gefühlte hatte. Nur, welcher Conde war dann mein Vater?

„Ohne mich würdest du nicht mehr am Leben sein," erklärte sie. Sie wollte weitersprechen, da hörte ich von irgendwoher ein Hornsignal.

Ich griff nach meinem Signalhorn und erwiderte den Ton. Schon wenige Augenblicke später stand ein Soldat aus Ruiz' Truppen vor mir.

„Was bringst du mir für Nachrichten?" fragte ich, während meine Mutter hinter mir zu Boden gesunken war.

„Diesen Brief von Ruiz de Vizcaya, Herr," Er reichte mir den Brief.

Ich entfaltete ihn und überflog die Zeilen. „Wir haben Castellor eingenommen, und unser Herr wünscht, daß Du dort das Kommando übernimmst. Komme also so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Leonora de Sesè will heute abend bei den dortigen Ursulinerinnen den Schleier nehmen, da sie Dich für tot hält. Dir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, Ruiz."

Ich ließ das Papier sinken. Leonora im Kloster! Nein, das mußte ich ganz dringend verhindern.

„Besorge mir sofort ein Pferd und erwarte mich an der Straße," befahl ich dem Boten, der davonstürmte.

„Was tust du, Manrico?" fragte meine Mutter noch immer am Boden liegend.

Ich hörte sie kaum, denn zu sehr war ich mit der entsetzlichen Vorstellung beschäftigt, Leonora an ein Kloster zu verlieren. „Lebwohl, Mutter."

„Nein, warte," hielt sie mich zurück. „Du kannst nicht gehen, deine Wunden werden sich wieder öffnen."

„Laß mich gehen," wehrte ich ab.

„Jeden Tropfen Blut, den du verlierst, werde ich auch spüren," flehte sie. „Du darfst nicht gehen."

„Ich muß, Mutter," rief ich verzweifelt. „Sonst verliere ich das mir Liebste auf der Welt, meine ganze Hoffnung. Ich sterbe, wenn du mich nicht gehen läßt."

Sie trat mir in den Weg. „Du stirbst, wenn du gehst."

Ich schob sie zur Seite und stürmte zu dem bereitgestellten Pferd.

„Manrico!" gellte es hinter mir her, aber ich ignorierte den Schrei, denn jetzt mußte ich Leonora vor dem Kloster bewahren.


	12. 11 Diego

Diego:

Ich ließ Leonora einige Wochen Zeit, sich von dem Schock zu erholen, den Manricos Tod in ihr ausgelöst hatte, dann ritt ich zum Familiensitz der de Sesé und ließ mich zunächst bei Don Guillem de Sesé melden.

Er kam in die große Halle herunter und begrüßte mich herzlich. „Mein lieber Don Diego, wie freundlich von Euch zu kommen."

„Ich mußte kommen," erwiderte ich. „Schließlich habe ich ja die Nachricht überbracht, die Eure Schwester in diesem Zustand versetzt hat."

„Eine dumme Geschichte." Guillem de Sesé schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat wirklich manchmal schon merkwürdige Ideen, aber daß sie sich in diesem fragwürdigen d'Urgel-Anhänger vergucken mußte..."

„Wenn Ihr es gestattet, würde ich sie gerne sprechen." Ich sah, daß de Sesé ablehnen wollte, und fügte hinzu: „Ich werde mich ihr erklären."

Don Guillems Miene wurde sogleich freundlicher. „Leonora ist in ihren Gemächern, wo sie wahrscheinlich ihrer neuesten Grille nachhängt," sagte er. „Ich begleite Euch gern dorthin."

Wir gingen nach oben und betraten Leonoras Räumlichkeiten. Sie stand am Fester und starrte blicklos hinaus.

„Leonora, meine Liebe," sagte de Sesé, „sieh mal, wer dich hier besucht."

Sie reagierte nicht. Mit einer bittenden Geste brachte ich Don Guillem dazu, uns allein zu lassen. „Wie geht es Euch, Doña Leonora?" fragte ich mit sanfter Stimme. Es tat so weh, sie leiden zu sehen, und es tat noch mehr weh zu wissen, weswegen sie litt.

„Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken?" fragte sie tonlos zurück.

„Entschuldigt, das war wirklich eine dumme Frage," gab ich zu.

„Warum seid Ihr gekommen, Don Diego?" Sie wandte sich um, und ich konnte sehen, daß das Feuer in ihren Augen erloschen war.

„Vielleicht ist es zu früh, Euch damit zu behelligen, aber ich möchte es trotzdem tun," begann ich. „Ich habe von Eurem Bruder die Erlaubnis, um Euch anzuhalten. Leonora, ich liebe Euch, und ich möchte Euch heiraten."

„Diego...," sagte sie hilflos. „Ich kann nicht."

„Wenn Ihr Zeit braucht, bin ich bereit, sie Euch zu geben," versprach ich ehrlich, obwohl ich wußte, daß es mir schwer fallen würde, weil ich sie doch so sehr begehrte.

„Es geht nicht um Zeit, Diego." Sie lächelte schmerzlich. „Ich wollte Manrico haben, und da ich ihn nicht mehr haben kann, werde ich morgen der Welt entsagen, wie man so schön sagt. Ich werde in das Kloster der Ursulinerinnen bei Castellor eintreten."

„Ihr wollt in ein Kloster gehen?" fragte ich entgeistert und ahnte plötzlich, daß dies die neueste Grille sein mußte, von der ihr Bruder gesprochen hatte.

„Ja. Ich will dicht bei ihm sein, und da erscheint mir das Kloster als geeigneter Ort." Sie berührte mich leicht am Arm. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch auf diese Weise Schmerzen zufüge, aber ich kann keine andere Entscheidung treffen."

Ich drehte mich wie betäubt um und verließ das Schloß, ohne mich von jemandem zu verabschieden. Ich stieg auf mein Pferd und ritt zurück nach Aliaferia.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Sie hatte mich zurückgewiesen, mich, den Conde di Luna. Zuerst hatte Manrico zwischen uns gestanden, und jetzt tat es der Altar. Dabei war sie doch die einzige Person der Welt, der ich zutraute, diesen Sturm, der seit meiner Kindheit in meinem Inneren tobte, zu besänftigen.

Ich konnte nicht zulassen, sie für immer zu verlieren, ich mußte etwas dagegen unternehmen. Sie aufzugeben, kam gar nicht in Frage.

Mit dem Vorsatz, etwas zu unternehmen, galoppierte ich in den Schloßhof von Aliaferia hinein und befahl sofort Ferrando zu mir. „Ich brauche dich mit sechs Männern morgen abend," sagte ich, als er meine Gemächer betreten hatte. „Wir werden dem Kloster der Ursulinerinnen bei Castellor einen Besuch abstatten."

„Castellor ist in der Hand von d'Urgels Truppen, Herr," wandte Ferrando ein.

„Das weiß ich selbst," fuhr ich ihn an. „Aber in diesem Kloster ist etwas, was ich unbedingt will."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

„Doña Leonora de Sesé will in dieses Kloster eintreten, und das kann ich nicht zulassen." Ich begann, auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ihr wollt sie vom Altar fortrauben?" Ferrandos Miene zeigte echtes Entsetzen. „Dafür wird man Euch exkommunizieren."

„Das werde ich überleben."

„Herr, Ihr..."

„Ich werde es der Kirche nicht gestatten, mir noch einmal eine Person fortzunehmen, die ich liebe," schrie ich und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Für einen unendlich langen Moment lang starrten wir uns an. Sein Gesicht zeigte Bestürzung, Verzweiflung und Schrecken darüber, daß ich es gewagt hatte, auf unsere frühere Beziehung anzuspielen.

„Ich...," begann er, brach dann jedoch selbst ab. „Diego..."

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, mich so zu nennen," warnte ich ihn wütend.

Ich war nicht einmal sicher, was es war, das mich so wütend machte. Sein Widerspruch oder die Tatsache, daß ich wieder einmal zurückgewiesen worden war?

Sein ganzer Körper schien sich zu versteifen. „Es ist sehr gewagt, was Ihr vorhabt, Herr," sagte er sehr distanziert.

„Zweifellos, aber was ist das Wagnis gegen den Gewinn meines Glückes?" meinte ich fast mehr zu mir selbst. „Bist du dabei, oder muß ich mir einen anderen Gefolgsmann suchen?"

„Ich habe Euch Treue gelobt, Herr, und gedenke, diesen Schwur einzuhalten." Ferrando verneigte sich vor mir, und ich wandte ihm den Rücken zu, um mich den Bildern eines Glücks mit Leonora an meiner Seite hinzugeben.

Am nächsten Tag brachen Ferrando und ich begleitet von sechs weiteren Männern zum Ursulinerinnen-Kloster bei Castellor auf. Es war kein ganz ungefährlicher Ritt, da die Gegend von d'Urgels Leuten kontrolliert wurde, aber wir erreichten das Kloster ohne Zwischenfälle.

In einem Wäldchen ließen wir die Pferde mit einem Wächter zurück und stiegen über die Klostermauern. Niemand hielt uns auf, niemand schlug Alarm. Wir verbargen uns hinter den Säulen des Kreuzganges.

Kurz, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, zogen die Nonnen in großen Gruppen zur Kapelle, deren Glocke sie zur Abendandacht rief. In keiner dieser Gruppen war jedoch Leonora zu entdecken.

Erst als die Äbtissin mit anderen höherrangigen Nonnen den Kreuzgang entlangschritt, konnte ich unter ihnen Leonora in einem sehr einfachen Kleid entdecken. Ich gab meinen Männern das Zeichen. Wir sprangen aus den Verstecken und stellten uns den Nonnen in den Weg.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Ihr diesen Schritt tut, Doña Leonora," rief ich. „Ihr werdet zu einem Altar gehen, aber nur, um mit mir dort vermählt zu werden."

„Ihr müßt den Verstand verloren haben." Leonora löste sich aus der Gruppe, und auf einmal funkelten ihre Augen wieder voller Leben. „Was wollt Ihr hier?"

„Euch mitnehmen, um Euch zur Condesa di Luna zu machen," antwortete ich.

Unsere Augen trafen sich, und ganz langsam kam sie auf mich zu. Ich bin fast sicher, daß sie mit mir gegangen wäre, hätte nicht plötzlich wie aus der Erde gestampft Manrico zwischen uns gestanden.

Die nächsten Sekunden dehnten sich endlos. Ich sah, wie Ferrando sich entsetzt bekreuzigte, hörte, wie Leonora ausrief: „Ist das ein Traum, oder bist du vom Himmel hinabgestiegen? Oder bin ich vielleicht bereits im Himmel?" und konnte mich selbst nicht rühren.

„Stehen die Toten wieder auf?" brachte ich schließlich hervor.

„Eure Schergen haben schlampig gearbeitet," antwortete Manrico ruhig.

„Dann solltest du lieber verschwinden, Troubadour. Dieses Mal wird dich nämlich keine Macht der Welt retten können." Ich hatte mich wieder vollständig in der Gewalt. „Ich wißt, was ihr zu tun habt, Männer."

Leonora schrie auf, und dann schrieen auch alle anderen, denn plötzlich waren wir von etwa zwanzig Männern eingekreist, auf deren Schildern und Harnischen d'Urgels Wappen prangte.

„Wollt Ihr mich noch immer töten lassen, Conde?" fragte Manrico. Er wandte sich an Leonora. „Folgt Ihr mir, Dame meines Herzens?"

„Du wagst es?" schrie ich und wollte auf Manrico losgehen, da riß mir jemand mit Kraft die Arme nach hinten.

„Es ist sinnlos, Herr," flüsterte Ferrando mir ins Ohr. „Sie sind zu viele, wir könnten nur verlieren."

„Lieber sterbe ich, als sie gehen zu lassen," knurrte ich.

„Ihr werdet leben, Herr. Tot werdet Ihr weder dem Infanten nützlich sein, noch eine weitere Chance erhalten, Doña Leonoras Gunst zu erringen."

Ich wehrte mich gegen seinen Griff, doch Ferrando war um einiges stärker, so daß ich ohnmächtig zusehen mußte, wie Manrico Leonoras Arm ergriff und sie mit sich fortzog. Langsam traten auch die anderen Männer d'Urgels den Rückzug an, und endlich ließ Ferrando mich los.

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber Ihr wäret in Eurer sicheres Verderben gerannt," sagte er.

Ich nickte düster. „Ja, und nun habe ich wenigstens noch die Gelegenheit, ihn in sein Verderben laufen zu lassen."


	13. 12 Manrico

Manrico:

Die Schwierigkeiten, die ich hatte, um Leonora aus dem Kloster zu holen, gingen in eine andere Richtung, als ich zuvor gedacht hatte. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, in die Gefahr zu geraten, Luna gegenübertreten zu müssen. In meiner Vorstellung hatte ich mich nur Leonora zeigen müssen, um dann mit der Äbtissin zu sprechen.

Als ich beim Überklettern der Klostermauern Lunas und seiner Männer ansichtig wurde, packte mich die Wut. Wollte er Leonora jetzt etwa nicht nur meinen Armen, sondern auch dem Schutz eines Klosters entreißen?

Ehe ich mir über die Konsequenzen klarwerden konnte, stand ich zwischen Leonora und meinem Rivalen. Erst als er mir drohte, seine Schergen erneut auf mich zu hetzen, wurde mir bewußt, in was für einer Todesgefahr ich mich befand. Bevor Lunas Männer jedoch auf mich losgehen konnten, tauchte aus dem Nichts Ruiz mit zwanzig Männern auf. Dank der stummen Drohung, die ihr Anblick darstellte, konnten wir entkommen.

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen," rief Ruiz mir zu, als wir bei den Pferden anlangten.

„Du kamst wie üblich genau im richtigen Moment." Ich wandte mich an Leonora. „Ich fürchte, du wirst vor mir im Sattel sitzen müssen, Geliebte. In der gebotenen Eile bin ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen, ein zweites Pferd zu besorgen."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, daß du wirklich am Leben bist," erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin ein Glückskind." Ich lächelte und hob sie auf mein Pferd. „Sonst wäre ich auch kaum noch pünktlich gekommen, um dich zu retten."

„Ja." Es klang wie ein leises Seufzen.

Ich nahm hinter ihr Platz im Sattel und hielt sie fest, während wir losritten. „Bist du glücklich?" fragte ich und küßte sie auf den Nacken.

„Sehr," antwortete sie, „aber wohin bringst du mich jetzt?"

„Nach Castellor. Conde d'Urgel hat mich zum Kommandanten ernannt."

Der Rest des Rittes erfolgte sehr schweigsam. In Castellor angekommen ließ ich Leonora ein Gemach anweisen und stürzte mich in die Arbeit, die Festung auf die Angriffe der Truppen Castillas vorzubereiten.

Ich hatte wenig Zeit für Leonora, da es viel für mich zu tun gab. Wir nahmen die Mahlzeiten gemeinsam ein, hatten aber sonst nicht viel Gelegenheit für ein Zusammensein. Trotzdem fiel mir auf, daß sie niedergedrückt wirkte, was sicherlich nicht nur aus Langeweile kam.

Am Tag, als Castillas Truppen mit der Belagerung begannen - was vorauszusehen gewesen war - fand ich sie oben an den Zinnen. Sie blickte hinunter auf die Betriebsamkeit im Lager.

„Was tust du hier oben?" fragte ich und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille.

Sie zuckte spürbar zusammen. „Siehst du das Zelt mit der Fahne?" fragte sie. „Er ist hier."

„Wer?"

„Luna. Er kommandiert die Truppen." Sie zitterte leicht. „Was geschieht, wenn er Castellor einnimmt?"

„Das wird er nicht," versuchte ich, sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe trotzdem Angst." Sie sah mich direkt an. „Ich liebe dich, Manrico, aber irgendwie hat er Macht über mich. Ich fühle mich von ihm angezogen."

„Leonora, du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen. Er kann dir also nichts antun." Ich zog sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Vielleicht hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht, als ich mich zurückhielt und sie nicht anrührte, womit ich ihr hätte zeigen können, daß sie zu mir gehörte.

Ich wußte, daß sie sich zu Luna hingezogen fühlte. Er hatte einiges, was auf Frauen unwiderstehlich wirkte. Er war auf düstere Weise attraktiv und verfügte über einen gewissen gefährlichen Charme, wogegen Leonora nicht gefeit war. Es war mir nicht entgangen, daß sie im Kloster kurz davor gewesen war, mit ihm zu gehen, und es getan hätte, wäre ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig gekommen.

Ich hob ihr Kinn in die Höhe und küßte sie, wild, leidenschaftlich und keinen Widerspruch duldend. „Laß mich dir beweisen, daß du nichts zu befürchten hast, wenn du bei mir bist," flüsterte ich.

„Was meinst du?" wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn du mit nach unten kommst, werde ich es dir zeigen." Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog Leonora mit mir nach unten in mein Gemach. „Fürchtest du dich?" fragte ich, während ich die Tür schloß.

„Nicht sehr," antwortete sie und lächelte schwach.

„Gut." Ich löste ihr Haar und verteilte es über ihre Schultern. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete ich ihr Kleid und streifte es von ihrem Körper.

Sie war wunderschön, doch der Ausdruck in ihren Augen machte mich nervös. Es lag keinerlei Begehren darin, sondern nur Neugier. Das wiederum ließ mich fürchten, dieser Neugier nicht entsprechen zu können.

Vielleicht sorgte das dafür, daß ich ein wenig zu hastig vorging, als ich sie hochhob und zum Bett trug. Meine Hände fuhren über ihren Körper, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte, mich aus meinen Kleidern zu schälen.

Leonora reagierte recht passiv und gab die ganze Zeit nur ein einziges Geräusch von sich; als ich mich über sie schob, keuchte sie leise.

Ich kam ziemlich schnell zum Höhepunkt und ließ mich dann neben sie fallen. Ich konnte beinahe fühlen, daß sie ein wenig enttäuscht war.

„Es wird mit der Zeit besser," versprach ich ihr ein bißchen hilflos.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie, aber ich konnte nicht heraushören, ob sie es ironisch oder ernst meinte.

„Aber bevor wir es wieder versuchen, sollten wir wohl besser heiraten," sprach ich weiter. „Wir haben einen Pater hier, was hindert uns also noch?"

„Nichts," antwortete sie und wirkte auf einmal wieder lebhafter.


	14. 13 Diego

Diego:

Nachdem wir das Kloster verlassen hatten, stieß ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Sie werden nach Castellor gehen."

„Warum seid Ihr da so sicher, Herr?" wollte Ferrando wissen, der mich sehr besorgt anblickte.

„Manrico ist zum Kommandanten ernannt worden, sagen die Spione. Aber er soll sich nicht zu früh darüber freuen. Ich werde auch dort sein."

„Ihr wollt wirklich weitermachen, Herr?" Ferrando blickte sehr skeptisch drein.

„Du stehst schon so lange in unseren Diensten, daß du wissen solltest, daß ein Nuño niemals aufgibt." Ich gab meinem Tier die Sporen, und noch vor dem Morgen erreichten wir Zaragoza.

Ich ließ mich sofort bei Don Fernando melden, der mich noch vor dem Frühstück empfing. „Was kann ich für Euch tun, Nuño " fragte er freundlich.

„Übertragt mir den Befehl über die Truppen, die Castellor zurückerobern sollen, Sire," bat ich.

„Eigentlich hatte ich andere Pläne mit Euch." Don Fernando zögerte. „Warum ist es Euch so wichtig, nach Castellor zu gehen?"

„Es sind persönliche Gründe," antwortete ich und beschloß, ihm zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen. „Manrico der Troubadour hat Doña Leonora de Sesé entführt, die mir versprochen war."

„Ich verstehe." Der Infant nickte. „In Ordnung, erobert mir Castellor zurück. Danach aber werdet Ihr das Amt des Obersten Richters von Aragon übernehmen, was ich für Euch vorgesehen habe."

„Sire," stieß ich überrascht von dieser großen Ehrung hervor und warf mich auf die Knie vor ihm.

Noch am gleichen Tag beorderte ich meine Truppen nach Castellor und machte mich selbst auf den Weg.

Die Belagerung nahm mich sehr mit, denn immer hatte ich die Festung vor mir, in der Manrico mit Leonora, die doch mir gehörte, gemeinsam lebte. Meine Phantasie quälte mich mit Bildern, die mir das intime Zusammensein der beiden zeigten, und wenn ich bisher nur eifersüchtig gewesen war, wurde es nun zu einer Besessenheit.

Daß ich es nicht wagte, Castellor direkt anzugreifen, was nur dazu geführt hätte, daß ich einen Großteil meiner Soldaten verloren hätte, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Und auch die Unruhe unter meinen Männern, die das Warten zermürbte, und die endlich die versprochene Beute machen wollten, verbesserte meine Lage nicht gerade.

„Herr," Ferrando stand im Eingang meines Zeltes und riß mich aus meinen Gedanken, „einer unserer Spione hat eben gemeldet, daß..." Er zögerte.

„Was hat er gemeldet?" fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Manrico der Troubadour will heute abend Doña Leonora de Sesé zum Altar führen," antwortete Ferrando niedergeschlagen.

„Nein," stieß ich hervor und umklammerte die Kante meines Tisches. „Das geht doch nicht."

„Herr, ich weiß, daß es schwer ist für Euch, aber Ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun," beschwor Ferrando mich. „Solange sie da oben sind, wäre ein Angriff Selbstmord."

Seine Worte drangen kaum an mich heran. Ich würde Leonora endgültig verlieren, wenn sie mit Manrico vermählt war, und wenn das kleine Flämmchen der Hoffnung, sie doch noch zu gewinnen, das ich so sorgfältig genährt hatte, unwiderruflich erlosch, sah ich keinen Grund mehr für mein eigenes Leben.

„Sagtest du eben ‚Solange sie da oben sind'?" fragte ich plötzlich.

„Ja, Herr, aber..."

„Dann müssen wir sie eben dazu bringen, einen Ausfall zu machen," erklärte ich.

„Wie wollt Ihr das erreichen? Der Troubadour ist kein Dummkopf."

„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen, das..." Von draußen herein dringende Schreie unterbrachen mich. „Sieh nach, was da los ist," befahl ich ungnädig.

Ferrando verließ das Zelt und kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück. „Die Männer haben eine Frau gefangengenommen, eine Zigeunerin, die ums Lager schlich."

„Dann wollen wir sie uns doch mal ansehen," sagte ich und ging hinaus, wo die Wachen eine sich wild wehrende, häßliche Frau unbestimmbaren Alters festhielten.

Ich winkte sie heran. „Antworte auf meine Fragen."

„Natürlich," erwiderte sie mit tiefer Stimme.

„Wohin willst du?" Ich kann nicht so ganz sicher sagen, weshalb ich sie verhörte. Eigentlich hatte sie wenig Interessantes an sich.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete sie.

„Was?" fuhr ich sie an.

„Ich bin eine Zigeunerin und gehe mal hierhin und mal dorthin."

„Und woher kommst du?"

„Aus Vizcaya."

Bei dieser Antwort erwachte mein Interesse, und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Ferrando zusammenzuckte und sie forschend anstarrte.

„Ich war dort glücklich," fuhr sie fort. „Aber dann ging mein Sohn fort von mir, und seitdem suche ich nach ihm."

Vizcaya! Diese Gegend ließ mich daran denken, daß man damals erzählte, daß die Zigeunerin, die meinen Bruder getötet oder entführt hatte, dorthin geflohen sei. Konnte ich hier vielleicht die lange verwischt geglaubte Spur aufnehmen und den Befehl meines Vaters doch noch befolgen? „Warst du lange dort?" fragte ich.

„Ja, Herr."

„Hast du jemals von einem Grafensohn sprechen gehört, der geraubt und dorthin verschleppt wurde ?"

„Warum interessiert Euch das?"

„Ich bin der Bruder dieses Kindes."

Sie versuchte, vor mir zurückzuweichen. „Luna!" schrie sie entsetzt. „Luna!"

„Sie ist es, Herr," übertönte Ferrando sie. „Sie hat Euren Bruder getötet."

Ich starrte von Ferrando zu Azucena und erkannte die kaum noch vorhandene Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau, die im Schloß getanzt hatte, damals, vor so unendlich langer Zeit. „Ja, du hast recht," stieß ich hervor. „Mein Gott, nach so vielen Jahren soll ich endlich nun die Wahrheit erfahren." Ich befahl den Wachen, sie fester zu greifen. „Hast du meinen Bruder getötet?"

„Ja!" keifte sie mit entgegen.

„Das bedeutet den Scheiterhaufen für dich." Ich hatte mein Versprechen erfüllt. Ich mußte nicht weiter nach Garcia suchen, denn er war tot.

„Den Scheiterhaufen?" Ihr Gesicht zeigte echtes Entsetzen. „Nein, nein! Manrico, mein Sohn, warum rettest du mich nicht ?" Sie brach in den Armen der Wachen zusammen.

Manricos Mutter! In meiner Gewalt! Daß das Manrico, nach seinem Alter zu urteilen, zu meinem Halbbruder machte, interessierte mich nicht. Mein Vater hatte mir zu viele Bastardgeschwister hinterlassen, als daß ich mich ihnen gegenüber irgendwie verbunden fühlen konnte.

Es bedeutete nur, daß ihre Anwesenheit in meiner Gewalt mich aller meiner Probleme entledigte. Nach Garcia brauchte ich von nun an nicht mehr zu forschen, ich konnte den Mord an ihm rächen, ich konnte meinem Todfeind eine empfindliche Niederlage bereiten, und ich wußte auf einmal, wie ich ihn dazu brachte, einen Ausfall zu machen.

„Schichtet vor der Festung einen Scheiterhaufen auf," befahl ich meinen Männern.

„Schon Euer Vater war ein schlechter Mensch, aber Ihr seid noch viel, viel schlimmer!" rief Azucena kraftlos hinter mir her.


	15. 14 Manrico

Manrico:

Leonoras und meine Hochzeitszeremonie hatte gerade begonnen, als Ruiz in die Kapelle stürmte. „Manrico, schnell!" rief er.

„Was ist?" fragte ich ungnädig. Ich sollte mit Leonora vereint werden, den Segen der Kirche erhalten, und da gestattete ich nicht einmal meinem besten Freund, dabei zu stören.

„Du mußte es dir selbst ansehen. Es ist wirklich dringend," flehte er.

„Also gut, ich bin sofort wieder hier," versprach ich Leonora.

„Ich werde mit dir kommen," widersprach sie vehement. „Ich bleibe doch nicht hier am Altar stehen wie eine Gans."

Gemeinsam gingen wir nach oben auf die Zinnen. Lunas Männer hatten einen Scheiterhaufen aufgeschichtet, an dessen Pfahl eine Gestalt gebunden war. Ich blickte ein zweites Mal hin und erschrak. Die Person dort unten war zweifellos meine Mutter. „Oh Gott!" keuchte ich.

„Was ist mit dir?" erkundigte sich Leonora.

„Meine Mutter. Luna hat meine Mutter auf den Scheiterhaufen gebracht," antwortete ich erschüttert, um mich gleich darauf zu fassen. „Ruiz, ruf die Männer zu den Waffen, wir werden einen Ausfall machen."

Ruiz verschwand.

„Du wirst in dein Verderben laufen," sagte Leonora verzweifelt. „Du kannst nicht gewinnen, wenn du die Festung verläßt. Du wirst sterben."

„Unsinn, meine Liebste," wehrte ich ab. „Deine Liebe wird mich beschützen, und sollte ich tatsächlich fallen, gehe ich dir nur vorweg in den Himmel. Aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, daß er meiner Mutter das antut. Ich muß das Feuer löschen, und wenn ich das mit Lunas Blut tun werde."

„Manrico." In Leonoras Augen standen Tränen.

Ich nahm sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Dabei wandte ich nicht einmal den Blick von meiner Mutter, deren Angst ich fast körperlich spüren konnte.

Ruiz räusperte sich neben mir. Ich entließ Leonora aus meinen Armen und nahm von ihm meine Waffen entgegen. „Sollte Castellor fallen," sagte ich leise zu ihm, „bring Leonora von hier fort. Ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn sie in Lunas dreckige Hände fallen würde." Ich drückte Leonora einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Lippen. „Wir sehen uns wieder, ganz sicher."

Dann griff ich nach meinen Sachen und stürmte nach unten, um den Ausfall vorzubereiten.

Wir waren kaum aus den Toren von Castellor heraus, als mir klar wurde, daß genau das der Zweck für Lunas Scheiterhaufen gewesen war. Er hatte mich zu einem Ausfall provozieren wollen, um auf diese Weise Castellor einnehmen zu können, und ich war prompt darauf hereingefallen. Aber wie hätte ich anders reagieren sollen? Sollte ich etwa tatenlos zusehen, wie Luna meine Mutter verbrannt hätte? Und er hätte es getan, denn er war und ist ohne jeden Skrupel.

Der Kampf war blutig und vollkommen ungleichgewichtig. Lunas Leute waren nicht nur in der Überzahl, sondern auch zum Äußersten entschlossen und metzelten jeden nieder, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

Eine ganze Truppe von ihnen umstellte mich auf einmal, und ehe ich wußte, wie mir geschah, war ich entwaffnet. Trotz meiner verzweifelten Gegenwehr wurde ich gepackt, gefesselt und den Berg hinunter getrieben.

Vor dem Scheiterhaufen, auf dem sich meine Mutter noch immer befand, stieß man mich in den Staub. „Haben sie dir etwas angetan, Mutter?" fragte ich sie.

„Manrico, mein Sohn, du kommst, um mich zu retten, nicht wahr?" fragte sie zurück und wirkte dabei sehr weit fort von mir. Sie war durch die Erinnerung, die der Scheiterhaufen in ihr wecken mußte, wieder in dieser Verwirrtheit gefangen.

Jemand stieß mir mit dem Fuß in die Seite, und ich sah auf. Neben mir stand Luna, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, mit Blut bespritzt und Mord in den Augen. „Wo ist sie, du Bastard?" knurrte er mich an.

„Ihr könnt sie nicht finden?" fragte ich erfreut. „Dann solltet Ihr es aufgeben."

„Ich werde sie finden, und dann werde ich dich zu unserem Trauzeugen machen." Er setzte mir seinen schwarzen Stiefel auf die Kehle. „Ich könnte jetzt einfach zutreten, aber so leicht werde ich es nicht beenden für dich. Du hast mir so viele Qualen bereitet, daß du für diese zahlen wirst."


	16. 15 Diego

Diego:

Ich gebe zu, daß ich nach der Erstürmung Castellors sehr brutal gegenüber Manrico war, ganz gegen mein Naturell übrigens. Ich habe immer nur Verachtung für Menschen übrig gehabt, die ihre Wut an Unterlegenen auslassen, aber in diesem Fall tat ich es selbst.

Ich trat ihn noch einmal in den Magen und stürzte dann zurück ins Kampfgetümmel, um letzte Hand an die Eroberung Castellors zu legen.

Unser Sieg erfolgte sehr schnell. Manricos Truppen fehlte der Kommandant, denn so bildeten sie nur einen Haufen aufgescheuchter Hühner. Ich stürmte in die Festung hinein und durchsuchte höchstpersönlich jeden Winkel, doch nirgends war eine Spur von Leonora zu entdecken. Es schien auch niemand zu wissen, was aus ihr geworden war.

Krank vor Eifersucht und Sorge kehrte ich zu Manrico zurück, der noch immer im Staub lag. „Wo ist sie?" schrie ich ihn an.

„Ihr wart doch so sicher, sie zu finden, Conde," erwiderte er spöttisch.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" brüllte ich.

„Ich habe sie fortbringen lassen." Er lächelte. „Ihr werdet sie niemals bekommen."

„Du dreckiger Bastard!" stieß ich hervor. „Dafür wirst du sterben."

„Ich habe nichts anderes von Euch erwartet." In seinen haßerfüllten Augen konnte ich ein Spiegelbild meines Blickes sehen, der auch nicht viel freundlicher war.

Ich überließ Castellor einem kleinen Trupp und kehrte mit den Gefangenen, Ferrando und dem Rest meiner Männer nach Aliaferia zurück. Manrico und Azucena wurden in den Turm gesperrt, der den ältesten Teil des Schlosses darstellte.

Zehn Stunden saß ich in meinem Gemach, bis ich die Urteile gegen Manrico und Azucena verfaßt hatte. Es fiel mir schwer, nicht so sehr für ihn auf das Schafott und für sie auf den Scheiterhaufen zu erkennen, sondern die Macht zu mißbrauchen, die Don Fernando mir mit der Position des Oberrichters von Aragon verliehen hatte. Azucena für den Mord an meinem Bruder verbrennen zu lassen, war kein Problem und stand auch in meiner Macht, aber mit Manrico war es etwas anderes. Er war ein besiegter Feind, und einen solchen wegen angeblichen Verrats hinzurichten, war ganz sicher nicht mehr von meiner Position gedeckt.

Trotzdem ließ ich das Urteil in dieser Art ausfertigen, denn ich war in meinem Haß und in meiner Eifersucht auf ihn so verblendet wie in meiner Liebe zu Leonora, und da war sein Tod die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen lästigen Rivalen loszuwerden.

Ich übergab das Urteil den Wachen im Turm und wollte über den Hof zurück in meine Gemächer gehen, da bemerkte ich an einer der Wände den Schatten einer Gestalt. Ich ging auf diesen zu, weil es mir merkwürdig vorkam, da an dieser Stelle niemals Wachen standen. Dabei hielt ich jedoch Abstand, um nicht irgendeinem Attentäter im Namen Manricos zum Opfer zu fallen.

„Was tust du hier?" sprach ich die Gestalt an.

„Er wird sterben, und Ihr fragt mich, warum ich hier bin?" antwortete mir Leonoras Stimme.

„Oh, mein Gott," stieß ich hervor, „woher kommt Ihr?"

„Das ist nicht wichtig," sagte sie und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Sie trug Männerkleider und hatte ihr Haar unter einer Kappe verborgen. „Wichtig ist, daß ich Euch um Gnade für Manrico bitte."

„Ihr werdet verzeihen, wenn ich das sage, aber anscheinend befindet Ihr Euch in einer Art Delirium." Ich konnte sie nicht direkt anblicken. „Ich soll Gnade mit meinem Rivalen walten lassen?"

„Gottes Gnade wird Euch erleuchten." Ihre ganze Erscheinung flehte um Gnade.

Ich lachte bitter. „Mich erleuchtet nur der Gott der Rache. Ihr solltet besser gehen." Ihr hier allein gegenüberzustehen, wo ich mich so nach ihr gesehnt hatte, war fast zuviel für mich. Ich begehrte sie noch immer rasend, und hier konnte es so leicht passieren, daß ich die Beherrschung verlor.

Leonora machte tatsächlich eine Bewegung, wandte sich in dieser jedoch nicht zum Gehen, sondern fiel vor mir auf die Knie. Ihre Kappe verrutschte so, daß ihr Haar sich löste und über ihre Schultern fiel. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. „Wenn es Euch nicht reicht, daß ich zu Euren Füßen weinen, Don Diego, tötet mich, trinkt von mir aus mein Blut und zertretet meine Leiche, aber laßt Manrico frei."

Meine Wut auf ihn, auf sie und auf mich selbst stieg ins Unermeßliche, und je mehr sie für ihn bat, desto entschlossener war ich, seine Hinrichtung vollziehen zu lassen.

„Conde?" riß sie mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Habt Ihr noch immer nicht genug?" fragte ich grob.

„Begnadigt ihn."

„Es gibt keinen Preis, um den ich das täte."

„Es gibt einen Preis." Sie stand auf und blickte mir in die Augen. „Mich."

Unwillkürlich machte ich einen Schritt zurück. Irgendwie glaubte ich, mich verhört zu haben. Ich hatte solange davon geträumt, daß sie mir etwas sagen würde, was mich hoffen ließ, daß ich ihre Worte fast meiner überreizten Phantasie zugeschrieben hätte. „Du nimmst also meinen Antrag an?" fragte ich nach.

„Sobald Ihr die Tür zu seinem Kerker öffnet, werde ich Euch zum Altar folgen," erwiderte sie mit flacher Stimme.

„Schwörst du es?" versuchte ich, mich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, daß mir kein Wahnbild vorgegaukelt wurde.

„Ich schwöre es," sagte sie fest.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht so ganz sicher sein, daß du diesen Schwur mit allen Konsequenzen erfüllen wirst." Ich zweifelte noch immer. „Ich will dir nicht mißtrauen, aber wenn du in diesem Kerker sitzen würdest, Leonora, würde ich auch alle Eide schwören und wieder brechen, wenn es dich retten könnte."

„Ich verstehe." Sie schluckte deutlich sichtbar und preßte die nächsten Worte mühsam aus sich heraus. „Wenn Ihr mich wollt, gehöre ich für diese Nacht Euch, Diego. Nach einer Nacht habe ich ja gar keine andere Wahl mehr, als Euch zu heiraten."

Ich sog sehr scharf die Luft ein. Ich wollte sie, aber konnte ich es ertragen, sie auf diese Weise zu bekommen? Ein Blick zu ihr zeigte mir, daß ich es konnte. „Gehen wir in meine Gemächer, wo wir allein sein können," schlug ich ihr vor.

Sie nickte langsam, und in ihren Augen stand nicht nur Angst, sondern auch etwas, daß ich nicht so recht deuten konnte. Ich führte sie ins Schloß hinein zu meinen Gemächern, während ich mir die ganze Zeit einzureden versuchte, daß mein Verhalten gar nicht so schäbig war, wie ich es selbst empfand.

Wir betraten mein Schlafgemach, und ich schloß hinter uns die Tür. Unschlüssig blieben wir etwas entfernt voneinander stehen.

Sie sah mich an, als hoffte sie, ich würde sie packen und aufs Bett werfen, damit es schnell vorbei wäre. Diesen Gefallen konnte und wollte ich ihr jedoch nicht tun. Es war niemals meine Art gewesen, eine sehr schnelle Befriedigung meiner Gelüste herbeizuführen, und gerade bei Leonora wollte ich, daß es für uns beide unvergeßlich wurde, denn sonst würde sie mich bis an unser Lebensende hassen.

„Ich werde dir ein wenig Zeit lassen," sagte ich nach einer Weile. „Ich gehe solange ins Ankleidezimmer hinüber."

An ihren Augen konnte ich ablesen, als ich in meinem Ankleidezimmer verschwand, daß sie nicht wußte, ob sie mir für diese Rücksichtnahme dankbar sein sollte oder nicht.

Im Nebenzimmer ließ ich mir selbst sehr viel Zeit, mich meiner Kleider zu entledigen und dann in einen Morgenmantel zu schlüpfen. Aus dem Schlafgemach drang kein Laut, so daß ich keine Ahnung hatte, was mich dort erwartet.

Endlich öffnete ich die Tür wieder und fand Leonora in meinem Bett, die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen und unter dieser nackt. Sehr behutsam kam ich auf sie zu, während sie mich unverwandt ansah mit diesen unergründlichen Blick.

Ich setzte mich auf der Bettkante nieder. „Ich habe davon geträumt, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah," flüsterte ich und streifte die Decke ganz langsam zurück. Ihr Körper war ebenso atemberaubend wie der Rest von ihr, und sein Anblick löschte alles in mir aus, was sich damit beschäftigt hatte, ob mein Verhalten nun schändlich war oder nicht.

Ganz vorsichtig streckte ich mich neben ihr aus und sah sie nur an. Dann stützte ich mich mit einer Hand ab und küßte sie sanft. Ihre Lippen waren nachgiebig und luden mich förmlich dazu ein, die Leidenschaft des Kusses zu steigern. Sie erwiderte ihn nicht wirklich, aber als ich mich löste, atmete sie genauso schwer wie ich.

Immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu weit zu gehen und sie dadurch zu erschrecken, glitten meine Hände und Lippen über ihre Brüste, was ihrer Kehle ein leises Keuchen entrang. Das ließ mich kühner werden und in tiefere Gegenden vorstoßen. Dieses zarte Erforschen erregte mich ebenso wie die Schauder, die durch Leonoras Körper liefen, und die unterdrückten Geräusche der Lust, die ich ihr augenscheinlich bereitete.

Auf einmal war es jedoch an mir, ein lautes Stöhnen auszustoßen. Ihre Hand hatte sich durch den Morgenmantel einen Weg gebahnt und berührte mich jetzt sehr direkt. „Leonora," stöhnte ich, „das solltest du nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst, daß ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann."

„Gut, dann war das ja der richtige Moment," flüsterte sie und kam mir entgegen.

Ich schob mich über sie und stellte fest, daß sie keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, nachdem sie mit Manrico in Castellor gelebt hatte. Es war mir auch gleichgültig, daß ich nicht der erste Mann in ihrem Leben war; ich würde auf jeden Fall der letzte sein.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich um meine Hüften, und nach unbeschreiblichen Wonnen erlebten wir beide beinahe gleichzeitig deren Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft brach ich zusammen und rollte mich neben sie. Für einen Moment lang schloß ich die Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich so gefühlt, so glücklich und so voller Liebe.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, daß Leonora lautlos weinte. „Warum weinst du?" fragte ich liebevoll und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie an die Lippen zu führen. „War es so schrecklich für dich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weinte jedoch weiter.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan? Oder war ich zu brutal?" forschte ich weiter. Mein Glücksgefühl war verschwunden.

„Nein, aber es wäre besser, du wärst es gewesen," antwortete sie erstickt.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Es wäre einfacher für mich, wenn du mich mit Gewalt genommen hättest, oder ich bei deinen Berührungen nur Ekel und Abscheu empfunden hätte." Sie sah mich nicht an. „Aber du warst so rücksichtsvoll und zärtlich, und dann war es so unglaublich... Ich fühle mich so verraten."

„Wieso fühlst du dich verraten? Und von wem?" Ich wollte ihr unbedingt helfen.

„Von mir selbst, Diego," antwortete sie. „Als... als ich mit Manrico zusammen war... in dieser Weise, da habe ich nichts von dem gespürt, was ich eben fühlte. Ich liebe ihn, aber ich habe kein... körperliches Verlangen nach ihm. Und dich... dich habe ich vom ersten Moment an begehrt, aber ich fürchte dich zu sehr, um dich zu mögen oder gar zu lieben."

„Leonora, meine Geliebte, du mußte dich doch nicht vor mir fürchten," sagte ich erschüttert.

„Das tue ich aber. Deinetwegen habe ich Manrico verraten und meine Liebe zu ihm." Sie begann zu schluchzen.

Ich zog sie in meine Arme und ließ sie an meiner nackten Schulter weinen. Leider war die enge Umarmung, in der wir lagen, dazu angetan, daß meine Erregung wieder erwachte. Ich fand den Moment sehr ungünstig und verfluchte meinen Körper für diese Disziplinlosigkeit, aber Leonora schien das nicht als störend zu empfinden.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter und bedeckte meinen Körper mit kleinen Küssen. „Ich hasse mich dafür, daß es so ist, aber ich begehre dich trotz allem noch immer, Diego," murmelte sie, und wir begannen von neuem damit, das Verlangen unserer Körper zu stillen...


	17. 16 Manrico

Manrico:

Luna ließ meine Mutter und mich nach Aliaferia bringe und sperrte uns in den alten Turm, in dem ich diese Zeilen jetzt schreibe.

Es ist sehr kalt und düster hier, aber immerhin habe ich die Genugtuung, daß Luna niemals seine schmutzigen Hände auf Leonora legen wird. Ruiz hat sie dorthin in Sicherheit gebracht, wo sie niemand finden wird.

Trotzdem wünschte ich, daß ich sie wenigstens noch einmal sehen könnte, damit ich eine schöne Erinnerung mit in den Tod nehmen könnte. Zumindest aber wird sie mich nicht vergessen können, da ich mit meinem Blut dafür zahle, daß unsere Liebe den Konventionen nicht genügte.

Luna hat mich zum Tode durch das Henkerbeil verurteilt und zwar wegen Verrats. Es wäre wirklich lächerlich, wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, daß ich ein Verräter sein soll. Wen habe ich denn verraten? Castilla vielleicht? Auf ihn war ich niemals eingeschworen. Ich bin immer Gefolgsmann d'Urgels gewesen und habe seine Befehle ausgeführt.

Außerdem bin ich nicht einmal Untertan Don Fernandos gewesen, denn als Zigeuner unterstand ich nur meinem Stamm, und danach war ich Vizcayas und d'Urgels Untertan.

Es stört mich jedoch nicht so sehr, sterben zu müssen. Ich bin dem Tod so häufig entronnen, daß ich gelernt habe, ihn nicht mehr fürchten zu müssen. Was ich allerdings als zermürbend empfinde, ist diese elende Warterei, bis man mich endlich zum Schafott führt.

Meine Mutter soll als Hexe verbrannt werden. Ich weiß nicht, warum Luna das tut, es sei denn, er weiß um die alte Geschichte mit dem verbrannten Kind des Conde...

Mein Gott, ja, es könnte sein, es wäre eine Möglichkeit !

Vielleicht haßt Luna sie gar nicht deswegen so, weil sie meine Mutter ist, sondern auch, weil sie ihm seinen Bruder raubte! Aber das hieße ja, wenn sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt hat, damals, im Lager, daß ich der Sohn des Conde bin, und es war Lunas Vater... Dann sind er und ich Brüder!

Nein, das ist undenkbar ! Wenn ich einen Bruder hätte, dann wäre er sicherlich nicht so wie Don Diego Nuño, Conde di Luna. Und trotzdem...

Es ist müßig, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ich werde keine Antwort auf diese Fragen erhalten. Von wem auch? Von Luna vielleicht? Oder von meiner Mutter? Sie liegt auf dem Boden unserer Zelle, fast wahnsinnig vor Angst vor dem Scheiterhaufen, und phantasiert.

Sie erzählt wirre Dinge von Feuer und von Flucht, die uns aus diesem Turm doch nicht gelingen kann. In einem Augenblick hört sie nicht vorhandene Schritte von Soldaten, die sie zum Scheiterhaufen führen wollen, und im nächsten glaubt sie sich mit mir zusammen in den Bergen, wo ich zu meiner Laute singe.

Durch das schmale Fenster kurz unter der Decke kann ich sehen, daß der Tag zu dämmern beginnt, und ohne daß es mir jemand zu sagen brachte, weiß ich, daß dies mein Todestag sein wird.

Jetzt höre ich Schritte. Holt man mich schon jetzt ab? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Da kommt eine Frau, eindeutig.

Könnte es sein, daß der Himmel mir einen letzten Wunsch erfüllt? Wäre es denn wirklich möglich?

Ja, oh, Himmel, Leonora...


	18. 17 Diego

Diego:

Leonora berührte mich sanft an der Schulter, so daß ich aus meinem Schlaf erwachte. „Die Sonne geht auf, Diego," sagte sie leise.

Ich lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Das heißt, daß unsere Nacht zuende ist."

„Ja, aber es werden noch andere folgen," meinte sie, und ich war nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie freudig oder resigniert klang.

„Ich giere schon jetzt danach." Ich küßte sie zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. „Aber jetzt willst du sicherlich Manrico aus dem Turm lassen, oder?"

„Du läßt mich ihn sehen?" Sie setzte sich auf.

„Das scheint dich zu überraschen." Warum sollte ich Manrico jetzt noch bekämpfen? Leonora gehörte mir. Da konnte sie sich auch von ihm verabschieden. Soll er doch davonlaufen und sich irgendwo verstecken.

„Ich habe nur nicht geglaubt, daß du erlaubst, daß ich mich von ihm verabschiede."

„Es würde dich unglücklich machen, es nicht tun zu können, und ich will keinesfalls, daß du unglücklich bist." Ich erhob mich vom Bett, ging hinüber ins Ankleidezimmer und holte meine Sachen, um mich anzuzie­hen. „Der Schloßkaplan wird uns heute abend trauen. Entspricht das auch deinen Wünschen?"

„Ja, das tut es." Ihre Stimme klang traurig. „Ich werde mich bemühen, dir eine gute Ehefrau zu sein."

„Du wirst eine wundervolle Condesa sein." Ich schloß mein Hemd. „Und eine phantastische Ehefrau."

Sie begann, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. „Ich habe Angst."

„Noch immer vor mir?" Ich sah ihr beim Anziehen zu.

„Nein, vor ihm." Sie lächelte nervös. „Können wir gehen?"

Wir verließen mein Gemach und gingen zum Turm hinüber. Die Wachen öffneten die Türen, ohne daß ich irgendeine Bewegung machen mußte. Vor der Zelle, in der sich Manrico und Azucena befanden, bedeutete ich der Wache, die Tür aufzuschließen. Leonora wandte sich zu mir um, und als ich nickte, trat sie in die Zelle.

Ich blieb draußen auf dem Gang stehen, wo ich einiges sehen und alles hören konnte. Nach der letzten Nacht war ich sogar in der Lage, ohne Wimpernzucken zuzusehen, wie Manrico Leonora in die Arme schloß und ihr Liebesworte ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie hatte sich so sehr in meine Hand begeben, daß ich keine Angst mehr hatte, sie zu verlieren.

„Daß mir diese Freude noch vergönnt ist," murmelte Manrico. „So kurz vor dem Tode noch einmal glücklich zu sein."

„Du wirst nicht sterben," erwiderte Leonora. „Ich habe dich gerettet."

„Gerettet?"

Sie deutete zur Tür. „Du solltest nicht zögern. Geh!"

„Allein? Ohne dich?"

„Ich werde hierbleiben."

„Was?" rief er aus.

„Du mußt fliehen. Jedes Zögern kann dein Leben kosten," flehte Leonora.

„Ohne dich gehe ich einfach nicht."

„Du mußt."

Manrico blickte sie forschend an. „Sieh mich an, Leonora. Ich gehe, und du wirst bleiben?" Er packte sie bei den Schultern. „Was war der Preis dafür? Die Bettgenossin meines Rivalen zu werden?"

„So ist es nicht, Manrico." In ihren Augen blitzten Tränen.

„Doch, ich kann es in deinen Augen lesen," schrie er. „Du hast unsere Liebe verkauft an diesen... diesen Dreckskerl."

„Nein." Es war ein richtiger Verzweiflungsschrei, den sie ausstieß. Es schmerzte mich furchtbar, sie leiden zu sehen, aber auf diese Weise würde sie ihm wenigstens nicht nachtrauern.

„Du hast geschworen, mir treu zu sein," brüllte Manrico. „Für Frauen wie dich gibt es einen Namen: Huren!"

„So kann ich nicht leben," seufzte Leonora außer sich vor Verzweiflung. „Ich liebe dich, Manrico, aber ich begehre ihn. Aber ich will lieber sterben, als ohne dich und mit ihm zu leben, wenn du so von mir denkst." Sie führte ihre Hand zum Mund und nahm den Stein ihres Ringes zwischen die Lippen. Ich verstand nicht, was sie damit bezweckte.

Manrico auch nicht. „Verschwinde!" fuhr er sie an. „Ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit deinem mörderischen Luna."

Leonora versuchte, auf ihn zuzugehen, schwankte jedoch und fiel zu Boden. Noch immer verstand ich nicht, was in der Zelle wirklich vor sich ging.

„Jetzt ist nicht mehr die Zeit, mich zu verdammen. Du solltest lieber für mich beten," brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Leonora, was ist mir dir?" Manrico fiel neben ihr auf die Knie.

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, daß es so schnell gehen würde." Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Mein Ring enthielt ein tödliches Gift."

„Nein!" schrie Manrico, und ich klammerte mich verzweifelt am Türrahmen fest.

Sie hatte Gift genommen, sie starb für ihn! Hatte sie alles nur getan, damit ich ihn freiließ, um mich dann zu betrügen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dann hätte sie abgewartet, bis Manrico entflohen war. Es mußten seine Vorwürfe gewesen sein, die sie zur Einnahme des Giftes gebracht hatten.

Tränen schossen in meine Augen, und mein Magen rebellierte. Gleichzeitig formten meine Lippen tonlos ihren Namen. Es war seine Schuld, daß sie es getan hatte, redete ich mir ein, ganz allein seine Schuld. Ohne seine albernen Vorwürfe wären sie und ich glücklich geworden.

„Leb wohl, mein Geliebter," hauchte Leonora. Aus der Richtung ihres Blickes war nicht zu erkennen, ob sie Manrico oder mich damit meinte. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer starb sie in seinen Armen.

Außer mir vor Verzweiflung und Wut stürmte ich in die Zelle hinein, stieß Manrico beiseite und riß Leonoras Körper in meine Arme. Manrico stand auf und blieb mitten im Raum stehen, als wäre er versteinert.

„Schafft ihn zum Schafott!" schrie ich den Wachen zu, die ihn an den Schultern packten.

Er schüttelte ihre Hände ab und sagte mit ersterbender Stimme: „Ihr erweist mir damit eine Gnade, Conde. Ohne sie will ich auch nicht mehr leben." Er wandte sich um und verließ in Begleitung der Wachen die Zelle.

Ich wiegte Leonoras Körper in den Armen und hatte das Gefühl, vor Schmerz verrückt werden zu müssen. „Meine einzig Geliebte," schluchzte ich. Der Gedanke, sie selbst in den Selbstmord getrieben zu haben, erschien mir unerträglich. So etwas konnte ich nicht getan haben. Es mußte Manricos Schuld sein, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, die Verantwortung selbst dafür zu tragen.

In ihrer Ecke gab Azucena ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, was mich aufsehen ließ. Sie war genau die Person, die ich benötigte. An ihr konnte ich meinen Schmerz betäuben und Rache üben.

Ich ließ Leonora vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, erhob mich, ging hinüber zu Azucena und riß sie auf die Füße.

„Wo... wo ist mein Sohn?" wollte sie mit verwirrtem Blick wissen.

„Ich zeige dir deinen Sohn," erwiderte ich brüllend. „Er geht dem Tod entgegen."

„Das könnt Ihr nicht tun," schrie sie zurück.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, daß ich es tun kann." Obwohl sie sich verzweifelt wehrte, zerrte ich sie aus den Turm hinaus auf die Zinnen, von wo wir den Hof mit dem Schafott gut einsehen konnten.

Manrico hatte das Gerüst gerade betreten und kniete vor dem Block nieder. Ich packte Azucena bei den Haaren und zwang sie auf diese Weise hinzusehen. Sie hatte aufgehört, sich zu wehren, und starrte bewegungslos auf den Hof herunter, als Manrico den Kopf auf den Block legte, der Henker ausholte und zuschlug. Das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, und der Kopf fiel mit einem grauenerregenden Geräusch in den Korb hinein.

„Er ist tot," sagte ich kalt.

„Und er war dein Bruder," schleuderte Azucena mir entgegen.

„Nur einer der Bastarde meines Vaters," entgegnete ich ohne Gefühl.

„Ein bedauernswerter Irrtum, Conde." Sie lachte laut. „Er war Don Garcia Nuño, das Kind, das ich raubte."

„Du lügst. Garcia ist verbrannt," schrie ich und wußte doch ganz genau, daß sie die Wahrheit sprechen mußte.

Azucena schwankte. „Er ist das Kind, das ich entführte," wiederholte sie. „Ich habe mein eigenes Kind ins Feuer geworfen."

Ganz langsam sank ich zu Boden. Alles gab einen Sinn, wenn Manrico mein Bruder Garcia gewesen war. Ich hatte den Befehl meines Vaters ausgeführt. Ich hatte Garcia lebend gefunden, und hatte gleichzeitig den Beweis seines Todes erbracht, indem ich ihn selbst töten ließ. Wie sollte ich damit leben können?

Mit blinden Augen sah ich zu, wie Azucenas Bewegungen immer unsicherer wurden. „Du bist gerächt, Mutter," flüsterte sie laut. Dabei geriet sie ins Straucheln, wollte nach einer der Zinnen greifen und verfehlte diese. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das Gleichgewicht verlor oder sprang, ich weiß nur, daß sie im nächsten Moment in die Tiefe stürzte, und mit einem lauten Geräusch unten auf dem Hof aufschlug.

Ich kann nicht so ganz genau sagen, was ich in den Tagen tat, die auf diese entsetzlichen Stunden folgten. Ich begrub Leonora, meinen Bruder und Azucena auf dem Friedhof von Aliaferia, ich betrank mich und ertrank in Selbstmitleid.

Vielleicht habe ich diesen Bericht begonnen, um diesem Selbstmitleid entfliehen zu können. Ich wollte mir klarmachen, daß gar nicht ich das unschuldige Opfer all dieser Ereignisse bin, sondern sie überhaupt erst ausgelöst habe.

Eigentlich ist es ganz klar. Hätte ich damals, als Saviya meinen Bruder verfluchte, rechtzeitig geschrieen, oder hätte ich die Entführung Garcias verhindert, dann wäre nichts von all dem geschehen.

Garcia wäre als mein jüngerer Bruder aufgewachsen, es hätte uns niemals auf unterschiedliche Seiten dieses Krieges verschlagen, und es hätte keinerlei Rivalität um Leonora gegeben, weil ein jüngerer Sohn des Hauses Nuño längst nicht so aufregend gewesen wäre wie ein geheimnisvoller Troubadour.

Aber es ist nicht nur diese Schuld, die ich damals als kleiner Junge auf mich geladen habe. Auch als Erwachsener habe ich soviel Unaussprechliches getan... Ich hätte bei Pelilla meine Männer zurückrufen müssen, ich hätte keinen Versuch machen dürfen, Leonora aus dem Kloster zu entführen, und vor allem hätte ich sie niemals zwingen dürfen, mir zu Willen zu sein. Selbst wenn man das, was ich ihr antat, nicht Vergewaltigung nennen will, war es nur wenig moralischer als das.

Mir hätte bewußt sein müssen, daß sie, mit ihrem Hang zu großen Gesten, etwas dramatisches tun würde...

Ja, offenbar bin ich wirklich dieses Monster, als das ich erscheinen muß, und mit dieser Erkenntnis kann ich unmöglich weiterleben. Vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch liegt mein Schwert. Vielleicht, nein, ganz bestimmt ist das auch eine Möglichkeit, den Fluch ein für alle Mal auszulöschen, der auf dieser Familie lastet.

Es ist eine Sünde, aber ich habe in meinem Leben beinahe nur Sünden begangen, so daß eine mehr oder weniger daran auch nichts ändern kann. Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, es hier und jetzt zu beenden, als mich und alle anderen Personen weiterhin mit meiner Anwesenheit auf dieser Welt zu quälen...

XXX

Es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, daß ich die obigen Zeilen schrieb. Meine Sicht der Ereignisse hat sich seitdem nicht sehr verändert, aber es scheint so, als hätte ich eine andere Möglichkeit als den Selbstmord gefunden, damit umzugehen.

Ich hatte mein Schwert bereits in der Hand, als Ferrando in mein Gemach stürmte. „Legt das Schwert sofort hin, Herr," befahl er mir.

„Du wagst es, mir Befehle zu geben?" fuhr ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß nur zu gut, was in Euch vorgeht," sprach er sehr ruhig weiter. „Vor vielen Jahren stand ich am Burggraben und wollte mit allen ein Ende machen. Erinnert Ihr Euch, Herr, wie mich jemand vor einer Dummheit bewahrte?"

„Das ist nicht zu vergleichen."

„Nein? Wenn Ihr es jetzt tut, werdet Ihr keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, es als das zu erkennen, was es ist." Ferrando kam langsam auf mich zu. „Es ist nicht nur dumm, sondern auch feige, sich auf diese Weise aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen."

„Verantwortung?" Ich begann zu toben und dabei hysterisch zu lachen. „Für wen soll ich noch Verantwortung übernehmen? Es ist niemand mehr da. Für wen soll ich denn noch weiterleben?"

Ferrando blickte mich an, und in seinen Augen lag eine große Zärtlichkeit. Seine rechte Hand ergriff mein Handgelenk, und mit großer Kraft zwang er mich, das Schwert fallen zu lassen. „Warum nicht für mich, Diego?" fragte er leise.

Ich konnte nicht anders und begann, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Die Tränen liefen in wahren Sturzbächen über mein Gesicht, und irgendwie, ohne daß ich mich erinnern kann, wie es genau kam, lag ich in Ferrandos Armen und weinte dort alles aus mir heraus, was sich in den Jahren meines Lebens in mir aufgestaut hatte.

Mit Ferrandos Hilfe gelang es mir, mich nach allem wieder etwas zu fangen. Es dauerte jedoch eine Weile, bis wir wieder zu jener Intimität zurückfanden, die früher zwischen uns geherrscht hatte.

Inzwischen sind wir aber so weit, ehrlich zu unserer Beziehung zu stehen. In gewissen Weise beinhaltet sie die Beendigung des Fluches, der auf meiner Familie liegt, da ich wohl kaum Kinder haben werden, auf die er sich übertragen kann, zum anderen ist es auch eine Art Bestrafung für mich. Durch die Ressentiments, denen wir durch unser Zusammensein ausgesetzt sind, büße ich gewissermaßen für meine Taten.

Der Ort, an dem ich diese letzten Zeilen dieses Berichts schreibe, weckt Erinnerungen in mir. Wir sind an dem See, an dem wir vor so vielen Jahren schon einmal lagerten. Auf diese Weise hat sich nun also der Kreis geschlossen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers hat Ferrando gerade die Augen aufgeschlagen, und sein Blick scheint mich aufzufordern, Feder und Papier aus der Hand zu legen, um zu ihm herüber zu kommen. Dieser Aufforderung kann ich unmöglich widerstehen...


End file.
